Titanium
by ri.karie
Summary: Algumas vezes decisões tem que ser tomadas. E escolher algo é abrir mão de outra coisa.
1. Beginning

Naruto não me pertence. Se me pertencesse já tinha acabado ha muito tempo afinal não tenho dinheiro nem tempo de ficar vendo 50000000 de episódios.

A música Titanium também não me pertence e sim a David Guetta.

Boa leitura!

Titanium

Era normal de acontecer. Ninjas em missões diferentes se encontrarem na volta pra casa, portanto não foi nenhuma surpresa para Tenten sentir o chakra de Neji mais a frente - apesar do mesmo o estar suprimido - passavam tanto tempo juntos treinando que para ela não fazia diferença. Informou Shino, seu companheiro de missão, que Neji - provavelmente acompanhado de Sasuke e Shikamaru - estava mais a frente. A decisão de acelerar um pouco mais a marcha para que pudessem se encontrar foi tomada rapidamente, como já foi dito, era normal acontecer.

Quando finalmente conseguiram avistar os 3 Shinobis uma sensação estranha começou a se apoderar da Kunoichi, algo inexplicável, e de repente ela viu. Ou melhor, sentiu. Em volta deles, 4 ninjas com uma técnica de ocultamento que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, nenhum dos rapazes a sua volta tinha percebido aquela emboscada. Não sabia como ela, uma reles mestra em armas tinha conseguido desarmar um jutsu tão avançado. Para dizer a verdade ela não os via propriamente dito, a morena apenas conseguia sentir as kunais, katanas, bandanas e outros acessórios de metal de seus inimigos e assim conseguia localizá-los, perceber o que eles estavam tramando. Sim, um plano simples, mas sem falhas.

Os inimigos se posicionavam em volta dos shinobis de Konoha e perceberam a aproximação de Tenten e Shino no mesmo momento em que Sasuke, Shikamaru e Neji, que diminuíram o passo para esperar os companheiros. Oh-oh movimento errado, pensou Tenten quando sentiu os ninjas a sua volta se preparando pra atacar. Então uma chuva de Kunais vindas de todas as direções foi lançada sobre o trio e assim como Tenten tinha certeza da localização do inimigo, ela tinha certeza que poderia parar aquele ataque, e que somente ela poderia. Se Neji usasse o Kaiten as kunais lançadas acabariam se desviando para todos os lados acertando Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino e ela própria e a consciência dele jamais permitiria se salvar e machucar os outros, fora que ele não agüentaria ficar o tempo necessário para repelir aquele ataque que ela sabia que duraria muito tempo. Shikamaru sequer tivera tempo de piscar que dirá de pensar em uma estratégia e Sasuke, bem o sharingan não o ajudaria muito nesse momento.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

Não pensou duas vezes antes de pular no local onde claramente era o alvo do ataque, ela sabia, incontestavelmente ela sabia, que ela poderia parar aquele ataque e que nenhum outro ali presente poderia. Conseguia escutar Neji gritando, mas não conseguia entender uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo, provavelmente estava mandando que ela saísse dali e ela só dizia "eu sei, eu sei".

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Tenten sabia a exata localização de cada kunai que vinha em sua direção e tinha total certeza do que fazer, ela simplesmente levantou os braços e então todas as kunais pararam no ar como se não ousassem se aproximar mais um milímetro da mestra de armas e da mesma maneira como elas pararam elas foram ao chão quando Tenten abaixou os braços.

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium..._

Todos estavam surpresos, ela podia sentir isso no ar. Por um minuto nenhum ataque partiu de seus inimigos, eles com toda certeza não esperavam uma interferência daquele tipo no plano perfeito. Tenten sorriu, era incrível a sensação, se sentia poderosa como nunca antes, surpreendera seus inimigos e salvara seus amigos, se sentia leve, era tão natural fazer aquilo, fazer as kunais a obedecerem, era gostoso brincar com o metal. E quando mais uma chuva de kunais veio em sua direção ela a morena de coques soltou uma gargalhada, era tão divertido e fácil pará-las que ela poderia ficar naquilo o dia inteiro. Entretanto os shinobis inimigos pareceram perceber que aquele tipo de ataque não estava mais funcionando e resolveram partir para um ataque direto. Tenten na hesitou, puxou sua katana e foi na direção do inimigo.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'd have further to fall_

-Tenten, onde você está indo?

Escutou a voz de Neji e pela primeira vez desde que aquela confusão começara entendeu o que ele dizia, embora não fizesse nenhum sentido. Como assim para onde ela estava indo? Ora, ela estava indo na direção do inimigo. Então a Kunochi percebeu que todo esse tempo ela se encontrava de olhos fechados e qual foi a sua surpresa ao abrir os olhos e não ver ninguém onde antes ela sentia o inimigo. Claro, o jutsu de ocultação! Agora sim, ela entendia o comentário do seu ex-companheiro de equipe e novamente ela riu. O Sr perfeição estava se tornando inconstante e imperfeito, no momento em que ela se colocou no meio das kunais ele berrou com ela e agora que ela estava se distanciando do que ele supunha ser o foco da luta ele queria que ela voltasse?

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

Fechou os olhos novamente. Agora já não podia mais encarar como uma brincadeira. Numa luta corpo-a-corpo ela realmente tinha chances de se machucar, e ainda precisa descobrir como anular aquele jutsu ou pelo menos contorná-lo afinal os rapazes eram alvos fáceis para os outros 6 shinobis restantes. Eles precisavam enxergar! Foi no segundo em que o adversário levantou a katana na direção dela que ela matou a charada e berrou:

- Shikamaru, sombras!

Claro que Shikamaru nada entendeu.

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium..._

Quando o ninja inimigo começou a descer o golpe em sua direção era como se o metal da Katana sussurrasse para a morena o caminho que pretendia fazer. Girar o corpo desviando do golpe inimigo e acertar com sua própria katana o flanco esquerdo do adversário terminando assim com aquela luta foi quase um movimento involuntário, como respirar. Antes mesmo que o corpo caísse no chão uma nova chuva de kunais veio na direção deles. Agora fazia sentido o porquê de só um inimigo ter atacado, ele era a distração a peça de shougi a ser sacrificada. Novamente parar as kunais foi brincadeira de criança, mas mandá-las de volta na direção em que elas vieram foi extremamente cansativo, foi necessário uma quantidade de chakra imensa, uma quantidade que ela não imaginava possuir. Pelo menos mais dois caíram naquele ataque, faltando agora apenas 1.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard, that bulletproof_

Superando todas as expectativas de Tenten, foi Shino quem matou a charada da sombra, a morena conseguiu escutar o menino dos insetos avisando os outros para tentar localizar sombras no chão que poderiam ser o provável inimigo e ela se sentiu tão aliviada nessa hora. Eles finalmente poderiam ver os inimigos, eles não estavam mais cegos!

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Ela estava tão cansada! Aproximou-se de Sasuke e disse "285° e 120metros" e dessa vez, apesar de pra muitos não fazer sentido nenhum alguém entendeu suas frases desconexas. Era a posição do inimigo. O moreno de olhos ônix sumiu de seu lado e foi imediatamente substituído por Shino que apenas perguntou "Você está bem?" e resposta que obteve foi um simples "estou tão cansada..." antes de segurar uma Tenten desmaiada em seus braços.

Continua...

Olá, já faz mais de um ano que eu não consigo escrever nada para publicar então sorry se não estiver lah essas coisas. Essa também a primeira fic longa que eu me atrevo a escrever. Ela terá uns 5 ou 6 capítulos não mais que isso eu espero. Fic não Betada!


	2. Visitas

Visitas

Acordar num local diferente do último do qual se lembrava dava uma sensação estranha, uma sensação de ter perdido algo no meio do caminho. Entretanto, ao acordar Tenten sabia exatamente onde estava afinal um quarto de hospital é facilmente reconhecível, ainda mais depois da batalha que ela participara. O que ela não conseguia entender era o que a Hokage em pessoa estava fazendo ali, sentada na frente da sua cama.

- Bom dia dorminhoca, você deu um belo susto em todos nós. – disse uma bem-humorada Tsunade.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou apagada? E os rapazes? Sasuke conseguiu pegar o inimigo?

- Quantas perguntas! Bem Mitsashi, vamos por partes. Você está apagada á um pouco mais de 48 horas, o que é plausível em vista da quantidade de chakra que você utilizou. Os rapazes estão muito bem graças á você. E qual foi a última pergunta mesmo? A sim, se Sasuke consegui pegar o inimigo, bem quando viu Sasuke se aproximando o inimigo simplesmente se matou. Os rapazes trouxeram o corpo dele para estudarmos o jutso de ocultação, mas não conseguimos nada.

Após responder as perguntas da morena Tsunade apenas ficou lá, em pé, olhando fixamente para Tenten.

- O que foi? – perguntou a kunoichi ,encarando aquele olhar fixo de sua superior.

- Você não fez as perguntas que eu esperava. – respondeu a loira.

- Como eu fiz aquilo? Como eu consegui sentir algo que nem mesmo o Byakugan conseguiu captar? E por que a Hokage em pessoa está no meu quarto de hospital?

- Agora chegamos ao ponto onde eu queria. Tenten, como uma filha adotiva de fazendeiros se tornou uma kunoichi?

- Hã? Qual o sentido dessa pergunta? A Senhora sabe tão bem quanto eu a minha trajetória.

- Apenas responda a pergunta Mitsashi.

- Fui adotada por um casal dono de uma plantação de rosas e algumas outras flores quando tinha 3 anos, aos 7 minha madrinha ao me ver lançar coisas para afugentar um animal que iria destruir a plantação disse que eu tinha uma mira digna de Kunoichi e começou a me treinar, aos 10 minha madrinha disse que já tinha me ensinado tudo o que podia e conseguiu uma vaga na academia de Konoha, depois disso treinamentos com Gay- sensei , exame chunin e todo o resto. – Após uma pausa a morena completou- Se me permite dizer senhora, eu ainda não entendi o porquê dessa pergunta.

- Tenten, eu estou aqui porque você tem uma habilidade incrível. Quando você chegou aqui em Konoha o que mais chamou a atenção de todos foi sua mira perfeita e sua facilidade com armas. Essa foi a maior indicação da habilidade que você acabou de demonstrar e todos ignoraram esse fato. Você deve saber que mestres em armamentos são incrivelmente raros, não sabe? – e após a morena responder com um aceno de cabeça Tsunade continuou- Tenten, você pertence a um grupo de ninjas muito raro, o último que nós tivemos conhecimento com uma habilidade igual a sua morreu faz 9 anos.

- Quer dizer que...

- Tenten, você é o que nós chamamos de Senhora do metal.

- O que? Que tipo de nome é esse? Isso é uma piada, certo?

- Não, você consegue sentir, controlar e invocar qualquer coisa de metal que esteja a uma determinada distância. Essa distância e o controle dessa habilidade, é claro, depende apenas do seu treinamento assim como o Byakugan.

- Você disse que meu controle depende apenas de meu treinamento, só que a última pessoa com a mesma habilidade que eu morreu há 9 anos. Quem vai me treinar?

- Só sei da existência de uma pessoa com uma habilidade próxima a sua e ela não se encontra na vila.

- Terei que sair daqui para treinar?

- Sei que largar esse lugar que é como uma segunda casa para você é extremamente difícil, pois isso implicaria em se distanciar mais ainda dos seus pais. Se você se negar a sair da vila, eu pessoalmente irei te treinar, mas quero que saiba que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra isso e que sua habilidade pode se tornar um perigo para você mesma e aqueles que a cercam.

- Perigo?

- Sim, pra que você tenha idéia, enquanto você estava desacordada tivemos que retirar todos os objetos de metal do quarto, pois eles ficavam flutuando a sua volta. Quando você está inconsciente não há controle de suas habilidades.

- Tsunade, eu...

- Minha querida Kunoichi, sei que eu acabei de passar muita informação pra sua cabecinha. Você só receberá alta amanhã, portanto descanse e pense a respeito, amanhã você me responde ok? - Eu dizendo isso a loira se retirou do quarto deixando a morena imersa nos seus próprios pensamentos.

-Tenten?

A segunda visita do dia foi mais inusitada que a primeira, afinal a última pessoa que Tenten esperava ver passando pela porta de seu quarto era o moreno mais preguiçoso de konoha, Nara Shikamaru.

- Entre, estou acordada.

- Isso é problemático, mas minha mãe me mandou trazer essas flores. Você sabe, agradecer por salvar a minha vida.

- Isso é meio que comum na nossa profissão, mas disponha. – responde a garota segurando o riso e as flores – Agradeça a sua mãe pelas flores, elas são muito lindas!

- Hump, problemático – diz Shikamaru acendendo um cigarro perto da janela do quarto.

- Shikamaru, o que aconteceu depois que eu apaguei?

- Bem – começa ele após mais um trago – você apagou literalmente nos braços do Shino, acho que ele esta vermelho até agora por ter uma mulher em seus braços, mas a reação mais inusitada foi a do Neji. Ele nem deu tempo do Shino curtir o momento, se é que me entende, ele pegou você e veio a toda velocidade pra cá. Ficou no hospital os dois dias em que você ficou ai, adormecida, não saia pra nada. Lee também passou um dia inteiro aqui com o Neji, mas a Tsunade-sama o obrigou a sair em missão. Quanto ao inimigo, quando sasuke chegou perto dele ele se matou, não passava de um simples genin. Trouxemos o corpo, mas não descobriram nada ainda. Por que você está me perguntando isso? Nejji sabe de tudo isso, ele não quis te contar quando você acordou?

- A ultima vez que eu vi o Neji foi antes do meu "sono de beleza", ele não apareceu por aqui. Tem certeza que ele passou os últimos dois dias aqui no hospital? Isso não me parece uma coisa que Neji faria.

- Pode não ser uma coisa que ele faria, mas que ele fez, ele fez. Acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai acabar aparecendo por aqui e você pergunta. Agora eu tenho que ir, com toda a confusão acabou que o relatório da missão sobrou pra mim.

- Obrigada pela visita e pelas flores também. Sua mãe tem bom gosto.

- Tenten, é bem...

- Algum problema Shikamaru?

- Minha kunai.

- Hun?

- Tenten você está com a minha kunai- diz Shikamaru.

- Eu não to com nada n... - Ao olhar pra baixo ela viu, havia uma kunai em sua mão, a grande pergunta era como isso foi parar ali.

- Shikamaru, como eu? Há quanto tempo? A kunai? Como a Kunai veio parar na minha mão?

- Você não se lembra? Quando eu cheguei você estendeu a mão e a kunai foi na sua direção, desde então você esta brincando com ela.

- Eu não senti,eu... Esquece, aqui a sua kunai, mais uma vez obrigada.

Não se lembrava de ter cochilado, mas quando acordou se deparou com uma linda mulher sentada na mesma poltrona onde Tsunade sentara mais cedo. Só podia ser algum tipo de engano, a morena não consegui imaginar o que uma mulher como aquela que estava a sua frente poderia querer com ela. Será que a Hokage tinha voltado atrás e retirado a sua chance de escolha? Será que Shikamaru havia comentado sobre a kunai com ela. Bom, suas duvidas não iriam durar muito já que sua estranha visitante percebeu que ela estava acordada.

- Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou, não? Me chamo Tsubasa Aeka futuramente Hyuuga Aeka. – Se apresentou a refinada mulher de longos cabelos caramelos quase loiros, maquiagem perfeita e uma postura de tábua de passar. Se ela ia se tornar uma Hyuuga em breve preenchia todos os pré-requisitos.

- Sinto muito senhorita Tsubasa/ Hyuuga, mas continuo sem saber quem é você e o que você quer comigo. Tem certeza que você está no quarto certo?

- Você é Mitsashi Tenten. – afirma Aeka ao olhar no prontuário médico que se encontrava na cabeceira da cama – Então sim, eu estou no quarto certo. Bem que me avisaram que você tinha uma língua felina e não sabia se portar perante os outros, mas fazer o que, sua profissão torna você o que é.

- Quem você acha que é pra entrar aqui e me falar esse monte de desaforos sua... - A morena nunca foi conhecida por sua paciência, até mesmo Neji já tinha aceitado isso e desistido de tentar ensina a meditar, mas a miss perfeição não estava dando tempo de Tenten rebater nada e antes mesmo que a morena pudesse começar com uma seqüência de impropérios o quase loira a cortou.

- Você ainda não entendeu? Além de mal educada é burra?

- Burra é a...

- Vou me apresentar novamente de uma maneira que até uma pessoa como você possa entender. Eu sou Aeka, noiva de Hyuuga Neji, e queria descobrir quem era a safada pela qual meu noivo passou dois dias inteiros velando no leito de hospital.

Tenten estava estupefata demais para dar uma de suas tão conhecidas respostas para aquela bonequinha de luxo. Varias perguntas rondavam sua mente entre elas "Desde quando o Neji tinha uma noiva?" " A quanto tempo eles estão juntos?" " Se ele tem uma noiva por que ficou no hospital?" "A tal de Aeka realmente achava que ela podia ser uma rival?". Bom pra ultima pergunta pelo menos ela tinha uma resposta, ela sim podia ser uma rival. Tanto ela quanto Neji já tinham percebido que aquela amizade já havia passado desse patamar há muito tempo e justamente por isso estavam se afastando. Neji queria se tornar líder do clã e Tenten não "servia" para esse principio já Tenten tinha acabado de se tornar ANBU e Neji não se encaixava nessa realidade. Foi nessa hora que Tenten percebeu que a presença de Aeka naquele quarto era totalmente desnecessária e começou a rir, a morena simplesmente caiu na gargalhada.

- Era só o que me faltava. Mal educada, burra e agora louca. – Falou Aeka, que Tenten passoua chamar "carinhosamente" de Barbie Malibu.

- Senhorita Aeka,certo? Por que em vez de vir perturbar alguém que está se recuperando você não pergunta isso diretamente ao seu noivo? Tenho certeza de que ele saberá as respostas melhor do que eu. – Comentou a kunoichi ainda segurando o riso.

- Uma boa esposa jamais perturba seu marido com tópicos como esse. Ela deve se garantir para que seu homem não precise buscar nada fora de casa. – Depois dessa Tenten não agüentou, começou a rir mais descontroladamente que antes. O que a Barbie tinha na cabeça? – Sinceramente não sei o que Neji viu em você, – continuou Aeka analisando Tenten de cima a baixo - se bem que eu soube que você faz parte de elite ninja dessa vila. Você deve ser muito boa de cama pra ter conseguido essa patente.

Opa, miss perfeição achar que ela não era uma miss universo ela até podia levar na brincadeira, mas falar da sua integridade profissional era uma coisa que Tenten não poderia aceitar.

- Quero que você saia do meu quarto agora! – diz ela enquanto se levanta da cama – Acredite, mesmo tendo passado as últimas 48 horas numa cama de hospital eu ainda sou capaz de acabar co a sua raça!

- Toquei em um ponto sensível, senhorita Mitsashi? Talvez porque seja verdade? – Parecia que a Barbie Malibu não tinha medo da morte.

A raiva foi subindo pela corrente sanguínea de Tenten e sem que ela percebesse o suporte de metal que prendia a cortina começou a balançar. Para sorte de Aeka, Neji chegou naquele instante.

- Saia Aeka. – A voz de Neji reverberou por cima de todo o barulho que o suporte fazia.

- Mas... – Aeka ainda tentou replicar.

- Saia AGORA, Aeka.

Somente após a saída da noiva Neji se virou para a morena a sua frente.

- Tenten, se acalme. – Diz ele, num tom de voz que nunca havia usado com ela antes.

- Quem você acha que é pra mandar eu me acalmar, sua NOIVA, sua estúpida Noiva vem até aqui me insultar e você ainda diz que é pra eu me acalmar, vá pro inferno Neji, e aproveite e leve a Barbie Malibu junto!

- Tenten, Tsunade-sama avisou que você não pode se exaltar ou então você pode acabar perdendo o controle! - voz de Neji já estava voltando para o tom normal. Ele decididamente não sabia como lidar com ela naquele estado e estava perdendo o controle assim como a morena – E Aeka não é uma Barbie Malibu, ela ao contrario de você sabe como se portar em situações de extremo estresse.

Ups, péssima escolha de palavras. Neji tinha conseguido soltar a leoa que toda mulher tem dentro de si, e no caso de Tenten essa leoa era pra lá de perigosa e poderosa. O Suporte da cortina estava quase se soltando da parede.

- Será que passou pela sua mente brilhante que talvez eu queira perder o controle, hein gênio? Eu não posso acreditar que você veio até aqui para me comparar a miss perfeição ali fora! Mas sabe o que é pior Neji, eu te entendo! A bonequinha de luxo é seu passaporte para a liderança do clã, ela é um item necessário pra que as pessoas do seu clã metido a besta esqueçam-se dessa marca na sua testa. – Ela tinha pegado pesado e sabia disso, conhecia Neji a tempo o suficiente pra saber que a marca do clã era assunto proibido, por isso quando Neji avançou sobre ela não foi nenhuma surpresa. Surpresa foi quando um dos parafusos do suporte da cortina se desprendeu e ao passar por Neji, de alguma maneira furou sua defesa absoluta e fez um corte na lateral do rosto do rapaz. Logo depois o resto do suporte caiu ente eles e quando o moreno deu um passo a trás o suporte o acompanhou, como se estivesse impedindo uma possível aproximação da parte dele.

Enquanto Tenten olhava atônita a cena de Neji com a mão no rosto sendo bloqueado por um suporte de cortina retorcido Sakura entrou no quarto como um furacão perguntando o que acontecera e Tenten apenas disse a ela: "Diga a Tsunade que eu aceito a proposta dela" e novamente apagou, só que dessa vez não havia ninguém para segura-lá já que quando o Neji tentou os ferros retorcidos que se encontravam no chão fizeram um novo corte. Dessa vez em sua mão esquerda.


	3. Meditation could be a problem

Meditation could be a problem.

Nada melhor para se recuperar que carinho de mãe e atenção de pai! Apesar de ter desmaiado novamente após a discussão com Neji, Tsunade manteve sua palavra e lhe deu alta no dia seguinte. Juntas, Tenten e a Hokage decidiram que o melhor local para a kunoichi se restabelecer seria na casa dos pais e, posteriormente ela seria "enviada" ao seu treinamento.

E era exatamente isso que havia acabado de acontecer. Dois ANBU's que a morena nunca vira antes e que se recusavam a falar algo diferente do estritamente necessário, apareceram para escolta-la até seu novo mestre. Tsunade estava decidida a manter segredo de todos os detalhes de seu treinamento, incluindo local, duração e nome do seu novo mestre do mundo e da própria morena, por isso quando a floresta se abriu em uma movimentada cidade a expressão de surpresa surgiu na face da morena e quando sua escolta se dirigiu a mais luxuosa casa da cidade Tenten começou a se perguntar o que estava fazendo ali.

Seus acompanhantes pararam na frente de uma grande e bem trabalhado portão de ferro que guardava em seu interior um palacete entregando uma série de documentos ao funcionário que ali estava. Após olhar a papelada em suas mãos o funcionário abriu o portão e apenas murmurou um simples "siga-me senhorita Mitsashi." antes de se virar e seguir na direção dos fundos do terreno .Tenten o seguiu sem nada entender e extremamente preocupada com sua bagagem, a tinha deixado com os ninjas que a escoltaram, e por isso mais uma vez naquele dia ela foi tomada pela surpresa. Um grande lago com uma ilha artificial no centro se estendia a sua frente e bem no meio da ponte que ligava o "continente"a ilha artificial se encontrava uma bela mulher de aproximadamente quarenta e poucos anos meditando .

- Senhora Takane? – chama o funcionário – A senhorita Mitsashi chegou.

- Obrigada Tamaki, arrume os aposentos dela e deixe-nos a sós, por favor.

- Sim senhora – diz Tamaki de retirando.

- Mitsashi Tenten – começa Takane – preciso dizer que fiquei muito surpresa quando a Hokage me procurou e falou a seu respeito e mais ainda quando Tsunade me pediu para treina-la. Você está preparada para o seu treinamento?

- Se eu soubesse qual seria meu treinamento eu poderia responder essa pergunta. – Ops, sabe quando você está tão irritada que tem uma resposta malcriada pra tudo, e alguma coisa se torna a gota d'água e aquela resposta que estava rodando na sua cabeça escapa sem que você perceba? Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu naquele momento. Tenten tinha passado por uma viagem estressante com companheiros que se recusavam a conversar, estava nervosa com aquela mansão onde ela parecia não se encaixar, preocupada com seu dom/dor de cabeça e não fazia ideia de onde estava sua parca bagagem. Quando aquela mulher perfeita perguntou sobre um treinamento que ela não fazia ideia nossa querida kunoichi simplesmente explodiu. Agora era esperar a tal de Takane a mandar de volta pra casa depois de uma bronca bem dada sobre insubordinação. Talvez conseguisse remediar isso se...

- Desculpe, eu não...

Foi interrompida, entretanto pelo som de uma risada! Takane estava rindo!

- Você não faz ideia do que vai acontecer não é mesmo? Passou por uma viagem estressante e Tsunade não te explicou nada. Bom, como sempre, sobrou pra mim. Porque não se senta?

Após a kunoichi a sua frente se sentar, Takane começou.

- Meu nome é Takane Meseta, sou filha de Yuri Meseta o último shinobi conhecido com uma aptidão igual a sua. Meu pai me ensinou um pouco sobre o controle do metal, mas eu não tenho metade da habilidade que ele e consequentemente você possui. Diferentemente de vocês dois eu não fui escolhida pelo metal, eu o "forcei" a me permitir usufruir de sua capacidade. Alguma pergunta até aqui?

- Você disse que seu pai era um shinobi, de que vila? Konoha? A senhora é uma kunoichi também?

- Uau, quantas perguntas! Bem que Tsunade me disse que voe era direta e reta Tenten. Bem, primeiramente não me chame de senhora, me sinto velha, Takane está de bom tamanho. Respondendo ao resto, meu pai era um shinobi de Suna, mas quando eu tinha 10 anos o Kazekage da época mandou mata-lo e a toda a minha família, pois o considerava uma ameaça. Meu pai só conseguiu salvar a mim por que eu tinha matado aula na academia. Minha mãe e minha irmã não tiveram chance. Nós dois fugimos para o país do Fogo e acabamos chegando aqui. Bom quanto ao meu treinamento, cursei a academia ninja até os meus 10 anos e depois disso meu pai foi o responsável pelo meu treinamento. Resumindo, luto como ninja, mas não sou formada como ninja. Agora vamos falar sobre o seu treinamento propriamente dito. Você sabe onde está?

- Não faço ideia, quer dizer, sei que estou na capital do país.

- Você está na casa do senhor feudal Mitsu Volken, eu sou a responsável pela segurança pessoal dele e de seu filho Yukito Volken. Seu treinamento aqui também será minha responsabilidade e ele não será de graça, assim como eu você também passará a fazer parte da segurança pessoal do senhor feudal, mas precisamente do filho dele, Yukito. Como vocês tem uma idade bem próxima creio que dará certo. Aqui você não só aprenderá a controlar o metal, mas também terá aulas de etiqueta, postura, imposição pessoal entre outras coisas. Tenten, quero que você entenda que a partir de agora você está ao lado de uma pessoa publica de extrema importância para esse país. Seu treinamento será longo, passará no mínimo 2 anos por aqui. Tsunade me disse que você é uma menina/mulher, nunca se importou muito com essas coisas de mulherzinha. Não queremos mudar isso, acredite eu também sou assim, se você está me vendo assim, toda arrumada foi porque eu precisei acompanhar o senhor Feudal em um almoço. Na maior parte do tempo eu ando de calça e camiseta por aqui. Sei que Tsunade já te fez essa pergunta, mas você está disposta a continuar agora que sabe pelo que vai passar?

- Eu machuquei uma pessoa importante pra mim por não saber controlar o meu poder. Takane-san, você é a minha melhor opção de treinamento. Quero ficar aqui e quero que você me ensine tudo aquilo que achar necessário.

- Ótimo! Agora que você já sabe da pior parte de morar aqui, vamos falar de melhor! Você vai ser tratada como nossa convidada, não vai precisar se preocupar com roupas, comida nem com acomodações. O café é servido ás sete e o Jantar ás sete e trinta, nessas refeições todos sentamos juntos a mesa. O horário do almoço fica a seu critério, a não ser é claro que o senhor feudal tenha algum compromisso que necessite da nossa presença. Por enquanto eu sempre estarei presente nesses eventos, mas com o tempo você irá sozinha. Você será apresentada aos Volken no jantar. Perguntas?

- Quando começamos o treinamento? – Perguntou Mitsashi com um sorriso no rosto.

- Gostei de você garota! – Respondeu Takane – Vamos fazer assim, todos os dias às cinco e meia da manhã nós nos encontramos aqui na ponte, paramos para o café e depois voltamos a treinar no dojo. Entretanto hoje é um dia especial, o que acha de começarmos agora?

- Como você desejar Takane-sensei!

- Boa resposta! Diga-me Tenten, você já meditou?

Oh, sim Tenten já tinha tentado meditar algumas vezes, mas nunca consegui meditar de fato. O problema? Toda vez que ela tentava meditar ela estava muito bem acompanhada de Hyuuga Neji e a meditação sempre acabava em beijos no meio da floresta. Isso é claro antes de ela e Neji resolverem que cada um queria uma coisa da vida onde o outro não se encaixava. Tenten até tentou meditar sozinha depois, mas sempre acabava lembrando-se dos pequenos amassos na floresta. Ai..ai... como explicar isso pra Takane-san?

- Bem... eu...já...mais ou menos...é que...

- Vamos colocar assim, você é muito "elétrica" para meditação. – Ajuda Takane segurando o riso.

- Isso mesmo! Meu companheiro de time desistiu de tentar me ensinar a meditar. – Diz uma afobada Tenten.

E é claro que depois da resposta acima Takane, que não era boba nem nada, rapidamente entendeu o porquê da Mitsashi não conseguir meditar. Ai, esses companheiros de time eram mesmo um problema sério.

- Bom Tenten, como já deve ter percebido, para controlar o metal você ira precisar de concentração total, e como meditar está fora de cogitação o que você acha de Tai chi chuan?

Continua...

Bom ai estar o terceiro capitulo, como sempre a fic não foi betada! Minhas betas andam tão ocupadas... No próximo capitulo aiaiai Yukito! Rsrsrsr That's all folks


	4. Família

Brand New Family

Os primeiros 6 messes na casa do Senhor Feudal passaram voando, o treinamento era árduo e continuo, mas os resultados apareceram rapidamente. Tenten já conseguia dormir sem que nada flutuasse pelo quarto! O Tai chi chuan realmente operou milagres em seu autocontrole, entretanto nos dias de TPM não havia Tai chi chuan que ajudasse. No último mês um saleiro acidentalmente voou na direção de Yukito durante o jantar. Que fique claro que a culpa não foi única e exclusiva dela não! Yukito Volken conseguia ser bem irritante quando queria.

Falando em Volken, Tenten se lembrava com clareza do seu primeiro encontro com o Senhor Feudal e seu filho, durante o jantar da noite em que chegara. As surpresas desse dia começaram pelo quarto á ela designado, ele era 3 vezes maior que seu humilde quarto em Konoha, isso sem contar com o banheiro e o closet!

A segunda surpresa foi com relação as roupas, por mais casuais que todos estivessem, as melhores roupas de Tenten pareciam roupas da "ralé Z" perto da deles. Entretanto quando a morena se sentou a mesa parecia que ninguém além dela tinha percebido isso. Depois que Takane fez as apresentações iniciais, Mitsuo Volken a cumprimentou com um casual aperto de mãos e Yukito com uma cantada infame.

Yukito era com toda a certeza do mundo, um mulherengo, mas um mulherengo legal! De vez em quando perdia a noção do perigo com relação à Tenten, mas depois que percebeu que não conseguiria nada além de um olho roxo com ela eles se tornaram bons amigos, embora as cantadas infames não tenham deixado de existir. Como Tenten se tornou responsável pela sua guarda pessoal passou a ir com ele em seus programas noturnos que sempre eram bar com os amigos seguido de Boate. E é claro que nessas saídas noturnas Yukito tratou de ensiná-la a beber e dançar. Depois de sair com ele a Kunoichi descobriu que a noite das garotas que costumavam fazer em Konoha era fichinha perto de uma noite de farra com o filho do senhor Feudal! Sabia que estava ali para trabalhar, mas tinha 18 aninhos e como o próprio Yukito dizia "merecia curtir a vida". Pena que essa diversão do Yukito sempre terminava - para desespero da morena - num motel com umazinha qualquer. Isso depois de tentar embebedar a Kunoichi que teria treino no dia seguinte ás 5h30 da manhã. Ai, ai, nem tudo é perfeito.

Com o passar do tempo a Mitsashi percebeu que a relação entre Mitsuo e Takane ia muito além da relação protetor-protegido que eles aparentavam ao resto do mundo. Entretanto essa desconfiança se tornou concreta ao chegar mais cedo ao treinamento matinal ás vésperas de uma viagem do Senhor Feudal em que apenas os samurais que a ele serviam iriam (Takane estava se recuperando de uma emboscada) e encontrá-los em uma carinhosa despedida. Embora a morena tenha dado meia volta e retornado no horário certo de seu treinamento Takane havia sentido a sua presença e antes que a situação se tornasse constrangedora ela explicou como conhecera e se apaixonara por Mitsuo Volken.

A primeira vez que Takane o viu ela tinha 19 anos e estava passando pela capital, ainda fugindo de seus perseguidores de Suna com seu pai. Um Mitsuo disfarçado com roupas comuns estava ajudando uma senhora de idade a atravessar a rua, é claro que a ruiva se sentiu deslumbrada por aquele jovem vigoroso e gentil, só que esse deslumbramento acabou quando finalmente conseguiu falar com ele. Foi dias depois da cena de solidariedade. Yuri Meseta conseguira uma audiência com o então Senhor Feudal (pai de Mitsuo) onde "vendeu seus préstimos" como guerreiro e pediu abrigo para ele e sua filha. Tendo seus pedidos atendidos pai e filha passaram a trabalhar para os imponentes Volken's. Como ninja que era Takane logo reconheceu que o todo empoado Mitsuo era o mesmo rapaz que ajudara a velhinha, contudo ao citar esse pequeno ato de solidariedade, o rapaz ficou enfurecido e falou uma série de impropérios para a ruiva. Assim começou uma rixa que duraria anos. Ambos cresceram, Mitsuo se casou, e ele e Takane ainda não se falavam. Tal condição só mudou quando o pai de Mitsuo e o pai da Takane morreram envenenados. Ambos foram envoltos em tamanho ódio e sede de vingança que esqueceram a inimizade e se aliaram para caçar aqueles que mataram seus progenitores. Durante o tempo que passaram juntos perceberam que ficaram anos sem se falar por uma coisa boba, Mitsuo só destratara a moça por ter saído escondido no fatídico dia e ter medo de ela o dedurar ao seu pai. Quando finalmente conseguiram prender os responsáveis pela morte dos seus entes queridos Mitsuo e Takane se viram envolvidos em uma paixão avassaladora, tão intensa que Mitsuo prometeu se separar de sua esposa para ficar com a ruiva, entretanto ao voltar para casa descobriu que sua esposa esperava um filho seu e que ele seria o novo senhor Feudal. Com tamanha responsabilidade em seus ombros Mitsuo não poderia simplesmente terminar seu casamento e Takane teve que ser deixada de lado. Tornou-se para ele uma tortura ter a mulher dos seus sonhos tão perto de si - ela não abandonou o trabalho como guerreira do senhor feudal - e não poder toca-lá.

Quando Yukito tinha por volta de 5 anos a esposa de Mitsuo faleceu e ele viu a sua oportunidade de finalmente ficar com a ruiva que lhe tirava o sono, mas Takane havia mudado, não era mais uma jovem mulher disposta a tudo por um amor. Ela se tornara chefe da guarda e uma mulher muito influente entre os guerreiros e não estava disposta a abrir mão de tudo o que tinha suado muito para conseguir. Takane mostrou a Mitsuo que ele também havia mudado, ele não era mais um jovem que fugia de casa, ele agora era o Senhor Feudal e tinha um filho para criar e educar. É claro que apesar de tudo o que a razão de ambos pudesse colocar no caminho quando viram já estavam enrolados nos lençóis da cama de Takane, trocando beijos ardentes. Antes que tudo saísse do controle eles decidiram continuar com aquele romance, mas de uma forma discreta, o mundo não precisava saber do amor que sentiam um pelo outro, apenas eles necessitavam ter certeza desse amor e isso eles tinham! Desde então Mitsuo e Takane mantiveram uma relacionamento às escondidas.

Depois de conhecer a história digna de um livro de sua sensei com o Senhor Feudal, Tenten conseguiu nitidamente ver que Takane, Mitsuo e Yukito formavam uma família. Várias vezes viu Takane chamando a atenção de Yukito como uma mãe faria e Mitsuo zelando pelo bem de todos como uma pai e rapidamente ela passou a fazer parte dessa estranha família. Quando viu já estava recebendo as mesmas broncas que Yukito recebia por ter deixado algo fora do lugar e Mitsuo estava perguntando se ela havia almoçado direito ou se precisava de roupas novas.

Uma vez conversando com Yukito no telhado da casa, Tenten perguntou se ele não sentia saudades da mãe dele e ele apenas respondeu "Takane é minha mãe também, não me lembro da minha mãe biológica direito, mas sinto sim falta dela, entretanto sei que tenho alguém que cuida de mim e me ama tanto quanto ela!" E então ele emendou: "Acho que nunca falei isso pra você, mas... Bem vinda à família! Sei que você sabe que já virou minha irmã."

Tenten também se sentia assim, com relação a tudo, até ao fato de ser "irmã" de Yukito. Embora sentisse muita saudade de seus pais e volta e meia recebia permissão para ir visitá-los, na hora de voltar Tenten sabia que estava voltando para um lugar onde seria bem acolhida, onde tinha sua segunda família. E estava disposta a tudo para mantê-los em segurança.

Continua...


	5. Fiancè

Estou envergonhada, asse capitulo estava cheio de erros e eu não vi! Como pude postar algo assim? Bem, mas agora que eu dei uma olhada e consertei os piores erros estou repostando a capítulo. Em negrito é o que está acontecendo agora e em itálico o que aconteceu no passado. Mais uma vez sorry! E divirtam-se.

_**Fiancè**_

**Tenten já estava a 3 anos na casa do Senhor Feudal. Tecnicamente, seu treinamento já havia acabado há aproximadamente um ano, mas nos últimos 18 messes uma seqüência de ataques a família Volken vinham ocorrendo, a maior parte frustrados graças a Takane e Tenten. **

**Apesar dos esforços de ambas para manter Yukito e Mitsuo a salvo o atual Senhor Feudal já não era nenhum jovem e toda a correria causada pelos ataques acabaram causando sérias conseqüências. Por isso estavam ali agora.**

_Flashback (2 messes antes)_

_Yukito e Tenten estavam na biblioteca da casa. A morena procurando um livro sobre ligas metálicas e Yukito bem, Yukito estava ali por causa da bibliotecária. Aime era uma mulher completamente fora dos padrões de Yukito, moça de família, simples e estudiosa, mas desde o primeiro dia que ela pusera os pés naquela casa Yukito babava por ela. A jovem bibliotecária até que tentou resistir às investidas de Yukito, todavia até mesmo um cego poderia ver que ela estava caidinha por ele, e não foi nenhuma surpresa para Tenten quando Yukito veio lhe contar que estavam namorando. Céus, um homem como o Yukito namorando! Por incrível que pareça Aime foi a primeira namorada séria de Yukito._

**A cidade estava lotada, afinal não era todo dia que um evento daquele tipo acontecia. Várias pessoas importantes e influentes do país do fogo e países aliados lotavam os hotéis de luxo da cidade. As hospedarias mais baratas acomodavam os civis das cidades próximas que queriam estar presente naquele momento tão importante. **

_Flashback (continuação)_

_Quando finalmente achou o livro que estava procurando – Yukito já havia sumido com Aime para algum canto escondido da biblioteca - um dos funcionários da casa informou a kunoichi que Mitsuo e Takane queriam falar com eles o mais rápido possível no quarto principal da casa. Quando Tenten finalmente conseguiu fazer Yukito soltar Aime e se dirigir ao interior da mansão encontrou sua sensei na porta do quarto nenhum pouco feliz. _

_- Mitsuo e eu precisamos conversar com vocês. Uma conversa séria. – disse Takane abrindo a porta atrás dela. _

_Ao entrarem no quarto encontraram o Senhor Feudal bem acomodado sobre a cama repleta de almofadas - Durante a correria do ultimo ataque ele distendeu seriamente a musculatura da perna esquerda tendo que ficar de cama por pelo menos uma semana. Mitsuo fez um gesto para que ambos sentassem e começou a falar._

_- Tenho algo a propor a ambos, algo que eu não gostaria de pedir, mas eu e Takane não chegamos a nenhuma outra saída. _

**Um grande palanque fora montado num dos pontos mais importantes da cidade. Uma estrutura em anexo contava com cadeiras para pessoas "especiais" e era ali que Tenten estava junto de Takane e Aime. Seu vestido azul com detalhes dourados tremulava com a suave brisa que circulava naquele lindo dia. O céu azul tornava o dia perfeito para a nomeação de Yukito como o mais novo Senhor Feudal.**

_Flashback (continuação)_

_- Resolvi passar o titulo de Senhor Feudal para você, meu filho. – disse Mitsuo diretamente deixando Yukito estupefato. - Não, não fale nada Yukito. Eu pensei muito e se esses ataques continuarem eu não vou agüentar. - nesse momento Takane colocou uma mão no ombro de Mitsuo, como se emprestasse um pouco de sua força a ele. - O médico saiu do quarto pouco antes de vocês chegarem. Eu não estou de cama por causa de uma distensão muscular, eu tive um infarto no meio do último ataque, o remédio que eu estava tomando na veia não era anti-inflamatório era morfina. Me dói muito colocar essa responsabilidade sobre seus ombros, mas creio que será um ótimo Senhor Feudal. _

_- Droga pai! Que se dane o titulo! Morfina, infarto? Quando você pretendia me contar?Quando estivesse num caixão? E você Takane? Ia encobrir isso até quando?_

_- Yukito, controle-se. - Disse Takane – Seu pai apenas queria proteger você. _

_- Bela maneira de me proteger, mentindo pra mim._

_- Não vai falar nada Tenten? – Perguntou Mitsuo_

_- Eu? _

_- É, você faz parte da família Tenten._

_- Assim como seu filho, fico triste pela mentira, mas acho que já não há o que fazer além de cuidar da sua saúde e Yukito assumir o titulo se assim ele desejar. _

_- Agir como uma dama fez parte do seu treinamento Tenten, mas nesse momento eu gostaria de ouvir aquela moleca direta e reta que chegou à minha casa. – Mitsuo pediu_

_- Foi estupidez da parte de vocês esconderem isso da gente. Se você não estivesse de cama eu mesma ia te ensinar uma lição. - a morena riu nessa parte – Quanto a Yukito se tornar senhor Feudal, bem, ele vai se virar bem, só acho que estamos esquecendo algo. Simplesmente passar o cargo para Yukito não vai parar os ataques e, bem, todo Senhor Feudal não deve ser casado?_

**A cerimônia de nomeação foi linda, Mitsuo disse belas e encorajadoras palavras ao filho e logo após os juízes responsáveis assinarem os papéis de nomeação Yukito foi até o microfone posicionado na parte mais a frente do palanque. Olhando para os olhos de Aime ele começou a falar:**

**- É uma honra receber o título de Senhor Feudal. Entendo o peso e a importância do cargo a mim delegado e sei que, como todo e qualquer homem na face da Terra, eu precisarei de alguém para dividir comigo todas as atribulações, percalços e momentos felizes que vierem em conjunto. Existe uma pessoa que entrou a pouco tempo na minha vida, mas que tocou meu coração de uma maneira que eu realmente não esperava e eu já não me vejo sem essa pessoa ao meu lado. – Nesse momento Aime já se desfazia em lágrimas e apertava fortemente a mão de Takane que estava ao seu lado. Yukito não desgrudava os olhos dela - Por tudo isso e muito mais eu, Yukito Volken, gostaria de pedir que você seja minha esposa Mitsashi Tenten.**

_Flashback (continuação)_

_- Nós não nos esquecemos desse detalhe Tenten. Na verdade essa é a parte difícil. Simplesmente ficar por perto não está sendo o suficiente para que possamos manter yukito em segurança. Como você se tornou a responsável pela segurança dele precisávamos pensar em uma maneira em que você possa ficar perto de Yukito 24 horas por dia sem levantar muitas suspeitas. – Disse Takane._

_- A única maneira que encontramos é você, Tenten, se casando com Yukito. – completou Mitsuo._

_- O que? – praticamente gritou Yukito – Não, não, não! Que idéia maluca é essa?_

_- Consegue pensar em outra saída Yukito? – perguntou Takane olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu "filho"._

_- Não, mas... Tenten, diz pra eles que isso é loucura! Você gosta de uma cara de Konoha e..._

_- Yukito,, uma vez eu disse que faria de tudo para proteger essa família e além do mais, como Kunoichi se me for dada a missão de me tornar sua esposa para protegê-lo eu serei obrigada a aceitar. Quanto ao cara que eu gosto em Konoha, a essa altura do campeonato ele já deve estar muito bem casado. Além do mais, você devia estar preocupado com Aime e não com o cara que eu gosto._

_- Oh meu... Aime. Não vou deixá-la! Ela... eu a pedi em casamento hoje._

_- Você o que? – dessa vez quem quase gritou foi Takane. – Yukito, quando tomou essa decisão?_

_- No momento em que a encontrei. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso._

_Depois da frase acima um silencio constrangedor se fez no quarto. Yukito sonhando com a amada, Takane e Tenten pensando em uma maneira de proteger Yukito e Mitsuo pensando se estava na hora de jogar sua cartada final. Seu filho não merecia sofrer um golpe tão baixo, mas era isso ou a vida de Yukito estaria seriamente ameaçada. Se sentindo um monstro, Mitsuo colocou seu último plano em ação, um plano que nem mesmo Takane sabia da existência._

_- Aime, entre! – Mitsuo disse com a sua melhor voz de comando._

_A recatada bibliotecária entrou no quarto completamente envergonhada e de cabeça baixa, entretanto um olhar decidido pode ser notado por todos quando ela olhou nos olhos de Yukito._

_- Aime, você escutou a nossa conversa? – Mitsuo indagou a jovem moça_

_- Sim - ela disse simplesmente._

_- E o que você acha de tudo?_

_- Yukito – Aime começou – Eu te amo, te amo muito. E por isso eu quero o seu bem. Se pra você ficar a salvo você precisa se casar com outra eu não me importo de abrir mão de você. Eu quero você vivo, nada mais!_

_- Aime e você? – Yukito perguntou secando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo alvo rosto de Aime._

_- Não se preocupe, eu vou achar alguém. Eu desejo o melhor pra você Yukito, e Tenten é o melhor. Algumas vezes o amor dá certo, outras não. Eu vou ficar bem... _

_A expressão na face de Yukito era de pura dor quando abraçou Aime. Céus, ele se perguntava se merecia uma mulher tão boa quanto à jovem em seus braços. A resposta para esta pergunta parecia ser não já que não poderiam ficar juntos. Imaginava como seria sua vida, não mais iria vê-la, abraçá-la ou beijá-la. Que martírio... Não, não podia permitir que tudo acabasse daquela maneira. Sabia que o que pediria a seguir seria de um egoísmo incrível perto de tudo que Aime abriu mão, mas não tinha outra escolha. Se seu pai teve Takane por perto durante todo o seu casamento ele também teria Aime._

_- Eu só aceito o Titulo e o casamento se Aime continuar trabalhando aqui. – Yukito afirmou com a sua melhor voz de comando com Aime ainda em seus braços o olhando com olhos assustados, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançosos. _

_-O que você me diz Aime?- Indagou Takane_

_- Eu aceito - ela respondeu._

_- Ótimo, Tenten, quero que saiba que você não é obrigada a assumir essa responsabilidade. Não é como uma missão onde você não tem escolha, jamais te obrigaríamos a nada. O que você me diz? – Takane perguntou._

_- Já disse que farei de tudo para proteger a família que me acolheu tão bem e depois de ver Aime abrindo mão de tanta coisa eu não poderia dizer não._

**Somente após dizer o nome da morena foi que Yukito desviou o olhar de Aime e o posou sobre a figura daquela que considerava uma irmã, mas que em breve se tornaria sua esposa. Embora durante toda a conversa em que decidiram tudo ela tivesse se mostrado centrada e certa do que queria, ele percebeu no olhar de Tenten uma pontada de desespero e entendeu que ela não queria aquele casamento tanto quanto ele, entretanto o acaso parecia empurrá-los cada vez mais na direção do altar. Yukito jamais diria isso para ninguém, porém, naquele momento, ele rezou para que Tenten dissesse não.**

**- Yukito, eu aceito ser sua esposa. – Tenten disse com um tom de voz falsamente empolgado**

Continua...

Não me matem, por favor! A Fanfic continua sendo Neji e Tenten, só surgiram percalços no meio do caminho. No próximo capitulo Neji enfim aparece tan Dan! O que será que aconteceu com ele?Assim que tiver tempo vou responder a todas as Reviews. Peço desculpas pela demora em postar, estava em semana de provas na faculdade e física e calculo tem me deixado louca...


	6. Reencontro

Reencontros

Mais um dia amanhecia na capital do país do fogo, o sol refletido na superfície do lago que ficava no interior do terreno dos Volken's tornava a paisagem ainda mais bela. Admirando toda essa obra de arte proporcionada pela natureza se encontrava Tenten. Da sacada da varanda a vista era maravilhosa, uma das melhores de toda a casa, entretanto a morena geralmente assistia ao nascer do sol na ilha que ficava no centro do lago enquanto praticava Tai chi chuan. Apesar de tudo que acontecera em sua vida nos últimos tempos a morena nunca deixou de treinar todas as manhãs. Exceto aquela.

O barulho da porta de correr que dava para a varanda tirou a Kunoichi de seus pensamentos. Ela sorriu ao ver Yukito vindo em sua direção.

- Ainda por aqui? – perguntou ele – escutei quando se levantou, pensei que já tivesse ido treinar.

- Hoje me permiti umas horinhas para não fazer nada – a morena respondeu.

- Você deixando de treinar para fazer nada? O que houve? Você está muito pensativa hoje. – diz Yukito colocando as mãos nos ombros de Tenten, a envolvendo num semi abraço.

- Hoje faz 5 anos que eu cheguei aqui e, por ironia do destino, hoje completamos 1 ano e meio de casados.

- Então hoje é um dia muito importante, vamos comemorar! – brincou o rapaz, entretanto o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto sumiu poucos instantes depois – Sinto muito. Sei que sente falta de Konoha – ele diz apertando Tenten em seus braços num abraço acolhedor

- Não se preocupe com isso "querido marido". – diz Tenten sorrindo - Foi só um momento nostalgia. Mas foi bom você falar de Konoha. Acabou de chegar um dos pássaros da Tsunade-sama para você.

- E o que diz a carta?

- Não sei. Não abro correspondência alheia. – retruca a Kunoichi rindo da cara que Yukito fez – Só sei que na próxima reunião dos representantes do país eu não serei a responsável por representar Konoha. Tsunade vai mandar algum figurão da vila, alguém esteve efetivamente envolvido com os pontos que Konoha pretende defender e blá blá blá.

- Isso tudo porque você não abre a correspondência alheia. Se olhasse então eu estava ferrado... – E apesar de tanto tempo juntos, Yukito não perdia a chance de perturbar a morena.

- Muito engraçado Yukito, só sei disso porque estava na carta endereçada a mim! Não sou fofoqueira que nem certo alguém aqui do meu lado – diz a Kunoichi segurando o riso.

- Você falou, falou e falou, mas ainda não me entregou a minha carta!

- A seu chato!- a morena não resistiu e deu a língua para o seu "marido" - A carta está na minha mesa de cabeceira, e está SELADA. Bom, minhas horinhas acabaram de terminar. Vou treinar. Te encontro no café?

- Vou estar com sua xícara pronta!

Tenten andava pelos corredores da mansão quando encontrou com Aime. A moça parecia bem feliz aquela manhã.

- Viu um passarinho verde Aime?

- Tenten? Juro que não te vi. Estava distraída...

- Distraída, imagino muito bem o porquê de tanta distração... – a morena continuou a andar indo em direção as escadas.

- Tenten? Desculpe a intromissão, mas hoje não é meio que o seu aniversário de um ano e meio de casamento? E, bem...você não costuma estar treinando nesse horário?

- Já estou indo pro treino! Meu kami, eu me atraso um pouquinho e já está todo mundo no meu pé... – retruca Tenten fazendo drama e rindo ao mesmo tempo – e não se preocupe, já dei parabéns ao Yukito.

- Falando de mim? – pergunta Yukito surgindo no corredor. – Bom dia Aime – ele completa com um sorriso no rosto. E voltando-se para a morena falou. - Tenten, que bom que ainda peguei você por aqui. Li a carta, parece que o representante de Konoha que virá será o líder do clã Hyuuga acompanhado da filha. O que sabe sobre eles?

Tenten teve que assumir pra si mesma que sentiu o coração palpitar quando ouviu o nome Hyuuga e por um instante se sentiu fraca. Era incrível como mesmo depois de 5 anos a simples menção do sobrenome dele ainda a fazia sentir borboletas na barriga. De repente toda a felicidade que tinha sentido aquela manhã sumiu.

- Não sei muito sobre o líder do clã Hyuuga. – respondeu a morena secamente - Encontrei com eles poucas vezes enquanto morava em Konoha. Tive mais contato com as filhas dele, a mais velha é extremamente doce e gentil, já a mais nova é mais centrada nos deveres, mais séria. São ambas ótimas pessoas. Bom, agora eu vou treinar, com licença. – E virando as costas a Kunoichi desceu a escada.

- Sabe Aime, não sei se esse reencontro de Tenten com Konoha vai fazer bem ou mal a ela.

- Sabe Yukito, acho que o problema da Tenten não seja Konoha e sim outra coisa, ou melhor, pessoa – completa Aime se dirigindo para a biblioteca.

Uma semana se passou desde o dia que a carta chegou. Os primeiros representantes de diversas regiões do país começariam a chegar naquela noite o que significa que Tenten ainda tinha algumas horas em roupas casuais e confortáveis e é claro, sem os malditos saltos.

Droga, ela devia parar de pensar na maldita reunião e nos malditos Hyuugas que viriam à reunião e se focar nos seus exercícios de Tai chi. Mas, porque raios tudo a lembrava Neji? Até a cor dos cabelos dela refletida na água do lago junto com os raios solares da manhã a lembravam da cor dos cabelos dele. E é claro que depois dessa frase típica de drama mexicano Tenten desistiu do Tai chi e foi treinar com a katana. Era disso que ela precisava! Os movimentos vigorosos realizados a faziam sentir como se extravazasse toda aquela angustia reprimida e não teria nenhum problema pensar em Neji naquele momento afinal a katana foi um presente dele, um presente dele que pertenceu ao pai dele. Ainda se lembrava das palavras dele quando lhe deu a arma. "Uma arma só tem valor na mão de quem saiba usar".

Terminando uma sequência particularmente difícil, Tenten viu uma menininha de aproximadamente uns quatro aninhos olhando para ela. Uma menina com olhos Hyuuga.

- Oi! – disse a menininha se aproximando de Tenten quando percebeu que a mesma havia parado de treinar com a katana e olhava para ela – você é muito boa. Me ensina?

- Você é muito pequenininha para aprender a usar uma arma não acha não? – pergunta Tenten se abaixando e ficando na mesma altura que a princesinha a sua frente.

Sim, esse era o adjetivo perfeito para aquela menina linda que se encontrava a sua frente. Os longos cabelos negros como a noite caiam pelos ombros dela formando cachinhos nas pontas, a pele branca como era típico dos Hyuugas contrastava com os lábios rosados e os olhos claros combinando com o vestidinho rodado completavam todo aquele conjunto com maestria. E o melhor, ela parecia ser simpática e comunicativa o que era um avanço quando se tratava de Hyuugas. Tenten foi retirada de seus pensamentos um tanto quanto maternais quando a princesinha a sua frente respondeu.

- Meu papai costuma dizer que precisamos "teinar" desde pequenos.

Ó meu Deus, ela ainda falava errado...

- Arashi, Arashi, volte aqui. Seu pai não vai gostar nada de saber que você saiu correndo... - Uma mulher de aproximadamente uns 50 anos surgiu correndo pelo jardim, aparentemente atrás da pequena a sua frente.

- Ela está atrás de você não é? – perguntou Tenten ao ver a menina se encolher ao ver a aproximação da senhora

- Sim, ela cuida de mim quando meu papai está ocupado. Ela...

- Hyuuga Arashi, nós já não tínhamos conversado sobre isso! Nada de sair correndo mocinha! Ande, pare de perturbar essa... é... moça e já para dentro. – É claro que quando a babá de Arashi se referiu a kunoichi ela deu aquela olhada de cima a baixo na morena, e o que a babá viu pareceu não lhe agradar nem um pouco. Tudo bem que Tenten estava com as roupas que ela geralmente usava para treinar e que elas eram mais confortáveis que bonitas, mas isso não era motivo para ser tratada com tanto desprezo. Estava na hora de alguém ensinar á babá um pouquinho de humildade.

- Prazer senhora...?

- Yumiko, senhorita Yumiko. – respondeu a babá, com um tom de voz que dizia claramente que falar com uma pessoa que ela considerava subalterna a ela não era nada agradável.

- Bom, prazer senhorita Yumiko, sou Tenten, Volken Tenten. Esposa do Senhor Feudal. – nessa hora foi possível ver o sorriso no rosto da babá murchar – Se me permitir, é claro, gostaria de acompanhar Arashi até a casa principal.

- Oh, ... Senhora Volken...

Deixando a babá de boca aberta no meio do jardim Tenten ofereceu a mão para Arashi que não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar a mão da mais velha e caminhar toda feliz e contente em direção a mansão.

Depois de deixar Arashi na cozinha comendo cupcakes sob o olhar reprovativo da babá, Tenten resolveu descobrir quem era o pai da menininha mais linda que ela já vira. Se dirigindo a sala principal da mansão encontrou Yukito conversando com alguém. Ao se aproximar não pode deixar de dar um passo em falso.

- Neji?

A surpresa por um momento rompeu a mascara que Neji sempre carregava consigo, entretanto não durou muito, em poucos segundos a feição séria estava de volta naquele rosto perfeito.

- Como vai Tenten? – perguntou Neji oferecendo a mão para que Tenten apertasse.

- Muito bem Neji. E você? – pergunta a Kunoichi apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida.

- Hum... Tenten? – chamou Yukito. Quando percebeu que tinha a atenção da morena ele continuou – Achei que você não conhecesse o líder do clã Hyuuga e você Hyuuga-sama, disse-me que não conhecia minha esposa.

Lider do clã Hyuuga? Tenten não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Não que duvidava da capacidade de Neji, longe disso, mas se ele era líder do clã isso significava que ele efetivamente havia se casado com Aeka. Era estranho a maneira como essa informação surpreendeu Tenten, ela sabia que ele ia se casar, melhor dizendo, era obvio que após tanto tempo ele com certeza estaria casado, mas a confirmação desse fato a machucava pois era o ponte final da história deles. Acabou, toda e qualquer mínima esperança que ela pudesse ter acabou naquele momento...

A sala afundou em um silencio pesado após o comentário de Yukito, ambos, Neji e Tenten, estavam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto Yukito apenas tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Até que Arashi entrou correndo pela sala e gritando  
>"papai", como se fosse uma faca cortando uma densa nevoa ela fez com que o silencio pesado que os envolvia se dissipasse fazendo com que todos voltassem sua atenção a doce menininha que vinha correndo na direção deles seguida por uma eufórica babá.<p>

- Papai, papai, papai! – exclamou a menina com áquea fala corrida de criança que tem muito a contar e pouco tempo a perder – A tenten-sama me deu cupcakes. Eu trouxe um pro senhor olha. – sorrindo a menina mostra o bolinho para o pai e rapidamente imenda – só que ele estava tão gostoso que no caminho pra cá eu não aguentei e dei uma mordida nele. Você me desculpa papai?

Nhá, como podia uma criança ser tão fofa? Devia ser crime!

- Não tem problema nenhum, Arashi - respondeu Neji - só não quero que coma muito doce antes do almoço, certo?

- Sim, sim, pirilim – respondeu a menina entregando o bolinho para o pai.

Tenten estava virando uma manteiga derretida, só podia ser isso, pois a vontade de agarrar aquela menina e nunca mais soltar parecia aumentar a cada segundo. Antes que fizesse alguma besteira a atual esposa do Senhor Feudal resolveu sair dali.

- Bom, fico feliz por ter realizado seu sonho Neji – disse ela – e também que tenha uma filha tão adorável. Se me permitem, vou subir para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, creio que os outros convidados devem chegar em breve. Com licença.

E virando as costas a morena se dirigiu para o interior da casa.

Continua...

Quero uma Arashi só pra mim... rsrsrsr. Taí, o sexto capitulo. Peço desculpa pela demora mas física e calculo estão tirando meu couro... Como sempre a fic não foi betada, então qualquer errinho só me avisar que eu concerto. Em breve estarei respondendo os reviews, costumo responder a todos mesmo que demore um pouquinho. That's all folks!


	7. Fairy Tales

Demorou mais enfim saiu! Tive uma inflamação no meu punho direito (adivinhem, eu sou destra!) e fiquei sem poder digitar e escrever por mais de 10 dias somando faculdade e trabalho o tempo pra escrever se tornou meio escasso.

Aproveitando, gostaria de agradecer a Shiori XD que se ofereceu para ser minha Betta e tem desempenhado essa função de maneira magnânima! Shiori XD esse caps é pra você chuchu!

Fairy Tales

Era por volta das 23hs quando Tenten enfim conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto. Jogando os sapatos de salto em qualquer canto do cômodo e retirando a roupa de alta costura de qualquer maneira, a morena se enfiou em baixo do chuveiro deixando a água morna cair sobre seus ombros. O dia fora extremamente cansativo, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Reencontrar Neji, receber todos os representantes e seus respectivos acompanhantes de varias localidades do país, fingir se interessar pela conversa fútil trocada durante todo o dia pelos convidados e, é claro, bancar a perfeita anfitriã resolvendo problemas como a disposição dos quartos e cores de toalha eram o suficiente para deixar qualquer um acabado no fim do dia, e com nossa kunoichi favorita não seria diferente. Por isso, naquela noite, Tenten decidiu que merecia um descanso. Tomando coragem, ela pegou o romance água com açúcar que Aime havia separado para ela.

Geralmente a morena não lia romances "românticos", o mais perto que chegava desse tipo de literatura era quando lia romances policiais, mas Aime falara tanto nesse livro que a morena se dirigiu até a varanda que circundava a ala leste da mansão, se instalou em uma das confortáveis poltronas que ali se encontravam e começou a ler o livro. Tenten tinha que admitir que a bibliotecária estava certa, o livro era envolvente, inesperado e engraçado.

Estava na melhor parte da história quando um barulho lhe chamou a atenção, uma leve batida no vidro da porta de correr do quarto ao lado. Se levantando e indo em direção ao barulho, qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com Arashi num pijaminha amarelo chorando com as duas mãozinhas apoiadas na porta de vidro. Ao ver as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto da sua princesinha, a mais velha não pensou duas vezes; utilizando sua habilidade com metais, a kunoichi abriu a porta. Pegando a menina no colo, a morena começou com as perguntas de praxe.

- Arashi, o que houve? Você se machucou? Onde está doendo? – Quando a menina balançou a cabeça negando estar machucada, Tenten emendou – Por que está chorando então?

- Meu papai sumiu – respondeu a garotinha – ele me colocou para "mimir" e eu "mimi", mas ai eu acordei e ele tinha sumido. Tenten-sama, eu quero meu papai

- Oh, minha linda, se acalme. Você está ouvindo esse barulho?

- Que barulho, Tenten-sama? – Arashi questiona secando as lágrimas que molhavam o rostinho infantil.

- O barulho do chuveiro. Seu pai não sumiu, ele apenas está tomando banho.

- Verdade?

- Verdade, Arashi. Agora acho que é melhor você voltar pra cama, sim? Já estar tarde e menininhas lindas como você deveriam estar dormindo.

- Tenten- sama, eu não quero ficar sozinha no quarto. Posso ficar com você?

-É claro! Por que não ficamos aqui na varanda até seu pai terminar o banho? – Se sentando na cadeira confortável onde estava antes, Tenten ajeitou Arashi no seu colo. Era incrível, só de andar da porta do quarto de Neji até a cadeira onde estava antes já foi o suficiente para que a menina em seus braços se aninhasse e começasse a dormitar.

A morena estava distraída admirando a noite límpida que se estendia sobre sua cabeça quando escutou o barulho da porta de correr se abrindo. Provavelmente era Neji vindo buscar Arashi. Se levantando da poltrona, Tenten quase deixou Arashi cair no chão quando pousou os olhos em Neji. Oh, céus! A visão que estava tendo deveria ser considerada um crime, isso sim!

Com a pele ainda úmida do banho recente, Neji irrompeu na varanda com apenas uma toalha mal amarrada no quadril, deixando à mostra um corpo maravilhoso esculpido à base de muito treino e realçado por uma beleza natural que somente os genes Hyuuga's eram capazes de fornecer. Só uma coisa destoava desse conjunto maravilhoso - a face de Neji. No lugar de costumeira imagem de indiferença e frieza que o deixava mais atraente, estava uma mistura de medo, preocupação e raiva.

- Você parece surpreso por ter me encontrado aqui. – disse Tenten numa forma de quebrar o silencio ameaçador que se interpusera entre ela e Neji.

- Estou surpreso por encontrar minha filha aqui e não no local onde eu a deixei dormindo. - raiva pingava de cada palavra dita - Tem noção do quanto eu fiquei preocupado quando não a encontrei na cama?

- Primeiramente, baixe o tom de voz, Arashi vai acabar acordando. E segundo, eu não tirei sua filha da cama! Ela acordou em quanto você tomava banho e ficou desesperada por que não te encontrou. Se eu não a trouxesse aqui para fora, provavelmente ela ainda estaria ai dentro chorando com as mãozinhas esfoladas de tanto bater no vidro da porta. – era difícil dar uma bronca em alguém num tom de voz que não passava de um sussurro, mas Tenten se saiu muito bem nesse quesito. – Por que não vai lá dentro terminar de se vestir enquanto eu estou aqui com Arashi? – ela sugeriu ao ver que Neji continuava parado apenas olhando para ambas, e vale ressaltar, apenas de toalha.

Como que acordando de uma profunda noite de sono e se lembrando da situação em que se encontrava, Neji deu uma leve sacudida com a cabeça e entrou no quarto, retornando alguns minutos depois usando uma calça preta e uma camiseta branca. Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele tomou Arashi dos braços de Tenten e retornou ao quarto que ocupava. Mediante os atos do seu antigo companheiro, a morena apenas deu de ombros e voltou a ler seu livro. Não tinha lido nem uma linha quando foi interrompida novamente...

- Me desculpe.

Um pedido de desculpas de Hyuuga Neji, atual líder do clã Hyuuga, seu ex-companheiro de equipe, vulgarmente conhecido como Sr. Pedra de Gelo? Ok, canivetes, podem começar a cair!

- Quem parece surpresa agora é você. – ressaltou Neji se sentando na poltrona ao lado de Tenten.

- Convenhamos que você pedindo desculpas seja algo fora do normal ao qual fui acostumada.

- Tenten, você cuidou da minha filha, e eu gritei com você. O pedido de desculpas foi valido a meu ver. E, já que estamos falando de coisas fora do normal, você usando um vocabulário rebuscado e vestindo camisola de cetim com bordados de renda guipir não é algo com que estou acostumado.

- Estou começando a ficar seriamente preocupada com você, Neji. Que tipo de homem sabe a diferença entre seda e cetim? - O tom de troça na voz de Tenten morreu quando ela notou a expressão de Neji. Como que respondendo a uma pergunta muda, ele disse uma palavra.

- Aeka.

Toda a camaradagem que ressurgiu até aquele momento morreu com a simples menção do nome de Aeka.

Nesse momento em que o silencio imperou, Neji olhou para o lado e, por algum motivo inexplicável, ativou seu Byakugan, vendo algo que ele não deveria ver.

- Seu marido te trai - disse ele quebrando o silencio com o que considerava ser uma bomba.

- Eu sei – Saiu automaticamente. Tenten não pensou duas vezes antes de dizer a verdade para Neji. Eles compartilharam um momento de companheirismo tão bom aquela noite, e Tenten sentia tanta falta de alguém das "antigas" para conversar que não se lembrou que Neji não mais sabia de todas as nuances de sua vida, e o fato dela ser traída e aceitar parecia deixa-lo indignado.

- Como assim você sabe? – perguntou ele elevando o tom de voz. – Agora eu entendo. – o sarcasmo escorria de cada silaba da frase anterior

- O que você entende, Neji? Você não sabe da missa um terço. – Tenten não pode evitar se levantar. Ficar sentada a fazia se sentir submissa, e isso ela não era.

- Agora eu entendi como uma kunoichi como você se tornou a esposa do senhor feudal. Nunca imaginei que você iria se vender por um punhado de joias, roupas de grife e poder. Aliás, nunca imaginei que se rebaixaria ao ponto de permitir que seu marido durma com outra enquanto você faz um teatrinho com as pessoas mais importantes desse país! – Ambos estavam de pé nesse momento e todo o controle que Tenten adquiriu nos últimos cinco anos estava sendo posto a prova. Porém, antes que perdesse o controle, ela se lembrou de Arashi dormindo no quarto ao lado. A menina acabaria acordando se continuassem gritando daquela maneira um com outro.

- Quando eu fui embora de Konoha, Neji, eu te deixei com um ferimento. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou me segurando nesse momento para que isso não se repita, mas Arashi esta esperando você e eu pretendo entregar o pai dela inteiro. Boa noite, Neji. –dizendo isso, a morena se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Entretanto, antes de entrar, ela se virou dizendo – E, só pra você saber, meu casamento é um conto de fadas. – bater com toda a força a porta do quarto foi a forma que ela encontrou de extravasar um pouco da raiva contida.

Continua...

Tenso! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E sim, Neji e Tenten vão terminar juntos. Algumas pessoas tem me perguntado isso e por mais que pareça que tudo tem dado errado na história deles as coisas vão se arrumar. That´s all folks.


	8. Não é real

Voltei! Desculpe a demora, mas fim de período é terrível para ficwriters. O ministério da saúde deveria até mesmo proibir isso. Mentira não deveria não! Precisamos de férias... Bom meio que para pagar pela demora esse é o maior capitulo que eu já escrevi. Espero que gostem!

Titanium - cap 8

Não é real

Depois de rolar por horas na cama, Tenten desistiu de dormir e resolveu ocupar o tempo com a única coisa útil que ela poderia fazer naquele momento, treinar. As palavras duras de Neji ainda rondavam a sua cabeça, impedindo que pensasse com clareza, por isso optou começar o treino com exercícios pesados que a permitissem desanuviar a mente e que fossem mecânicos o suficiente de modo que não precisasse pensar muito para realizá-los. Colocando pesos extras nas pernas e na cintura, como Gai-sensei havia ensinado, Tenten começou uma forte sessão de flexões, deixando toda a sua raiva extravasar. Quando sentiu que, em fim, poderia pensar com clareza, passou para os abdominais e, enquanto fazia o exercício, se permitiu recapitular tudo que ocorrera naquela noite, chegando a três conclusões:

#1 – Neji achava que ela era um vadia, que tinha se vendido por dinheiro e poder e permitia que o marido a traísse.

#2 – Ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele pretendia fazer com essa informação. Muitos dos representantes que estavam em sua casa naquele momento eram extremamente tradicionais e, se a traição chegasse a seus ouvidos, boa parte da negociação iria por água a baixo.

#3 – Ela ainda se importava com o que Neji pensava dela. E esperava que ele tivesse entendido a mensagem contida na sua última frase.

Respirando fundo, Tenten se permitiu deitar no chão do dojo e desamarrar os pesos que estavam presos ao seu corpo. Só de pensar que teria um longo dia pela frente a fez pegar todos os tipos de armas que viu e ir para o lago treinar.

O sol já aparecera completamente quando, terminando o ultimo movimento de Tai Chi Chuan, Tenten deu seu treino por encerrado. Se dirigindo à casa principal, instruiu aos empregados que montassem a mesa de café da manhã no lado de fora da casa, aproveitando assim o lindo dia que despontava, e se dirigiu ao próprio quarto. Depois de tomar um longo banho e vestir roupas dignas do posto de primeira dama do país do Fogo, ela foi até o quarto de Yukito. Bateu insistentemente até que um sonolento Senhor feudal, semienrolado em um lençol, atendeu a porta.

- Tenten?

- Precisamos conversar, Yukito. Estarei te esperando no escritório. Vista algo e vá direto pra lá. Não fale com ninguém pelo caminho.

Abrindo um pouco mais a porta do quarto e completamente desperto, Yukito perguntou - O que houve Tenten? Nunca vi você dessa maneira.

- Aqui não! Vista-se e vá para o escritório. Estarei te esperando lá.

Geralmente, Yukito demorava eternidades para se arrumar, mas, dessa vez, em menos de 10 minutos ele já estava no escritório.

Depois que ele entrou e fechou a porta, Tenten fez um genjutsu que impediria qualquer um de escutar o que se passava ali dentro. Quando percebeu que ela havia terminado, Yukito começou.

- O que houve?

- Neji sabe que você me trai.

- Como ele descobriu isso?

- Ele tem uma linhagem avança que permite que ele veja... Ah, Yukito, que droga! De que importa como ele descobriu? O que importa é que ele sabe, acha que sou o pior tipo de mulher que existe na face da Terra e eu não faço ideia do que ele pretende fazer agora!

- Acha que ele vai contar a alguém o que sabe?

- Não sei, Yukito, não sei. Ontem a noite ele parecia tão raivoso, tão...

- Peraí, Tenten. Ontem à noite?

- É uma longa história.

Se sentando na poltrona do escritório, Yukito levantou as mãos e disse:

- Temos todo tempo do mundo.

- É tudo minha culpa, Yukito! Sou uma péssima anfitriã que se quer está preparada para receber convidados inesperados em sua casa. Tenho certeza que se fosse Aeka nada disso teria acontecido. A senhora perfeição jamais teria sido idiota o suficiente de permitir que alguém como Hyuuga perfeição Neji ficasse na mesma ala em que os maiores segredos da família feudal são guardados. – Parecia que o treinamento da madrugada não fora o suficiente para extravasar tudo que estava guardado dentro da morena.

- Opa, opa, opa. Primeiro, quem diabos é Aeka? E segundo, que história é essa de péssima anfitriã? Pelos céus, Tenten! Você não é uma péssima anfitriã. Eu me lembro de quando você chegou aqui, mal sabia diferenciar guardanapo de algodão comum para guardanapo de linho! Olha pra você agora! Mandou que preparassem a mesa de café da manhã do lado de fora, pois sabe que a manhã está agradável para isso, nem muito fria nem muito quente. Pediu que a casa fosse ornamentada com flores do campo, pois sabe que, apesar de serem simples, trazem um clima aconchegante para o local, além de combinar com a estação em que estamos. Assim como no inverno você mandou decorar a casa com orquídeas. Metade dos nossos convidados lá em baixo são perdidamente encantados por você, e não é só porque você é linda, mas porque você consegue unir as suas duas realidades de uma maneira excepcional. Você é direta e resolve os problemas como a ninja que é, mas da maneira mais encantadora possível como a primeira dama desse país deve ser. Olha, eu não sei quem é essa tal de Aeka e pouco me importa onde raios você enfiou o Hyuuga e se ele descobriu que o nosso casamento não é exatamente um casamento. Dane-se! Eu e você passamos por muitas coisas para chegar até aqui, aprendemos muito juntos nos últimos anos e, se esse país está nessa paz relativa nesse momento, é porque eu e você rodamos metade dele traçando acordos. Você saiu em missão caçando vários assassinos de aluguel, inimigos da casa Feudal e salvando a vida de pessoas que sequer desconfiam disso. Se o Hyuuga contar para todos, nós vamos dar um jeito, eu e você. Eu vou ficar do seu lado aconteça o que acontecer, tenha certeza disso.

- Obrigada, Yukito!

- Vem cá, vem. – Abraçando a morena, ele completou – Agora que tivemos a nossa conversa de casal em crise, você está pronta para aturar aqueles chatos lá em baixo? Tem uma bela mesa de café da manhã ao ar livre nos esperando.

- Pode crer que estou mais do que pronta!

Ou pelo menos achava que estava. Encarar Neji com Arashi na mesa de café da manhã não foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo, e Yukito percebeu isso. Ao final da refeição, ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até um pequeno átrio, distante de todos os outros convidados, a abraçou, beijou sua testa e disse "Não se esqueça que você é minha irmãzinha querida do meu coração, e que eu te amo"

O único problema foi que, nesse exato momento, Neji passou pelo corredor.

Pouco antes do horário do almoço, Tenten estava dando as últimas diretrizes quanto à refeição quando Arashi apareceu claramente entediada. Deixando os preparativos por conta dos empregados, foi brincar com ela no jardim.

Arashi contava sobre sua rotina em Konoha e de como gostava de ficar na casa da "tia Hinata", que estava namorando o "Tio Naruto", quando Neji apareceu.

- Arashi, Yumiko está chamando. Entre e se apronte para o almoço.

- Mas papai, eu...

- Arashi, agora!- Disse Neji elevando o tom de voz.

Depois de ver a menina se dirigir à casa cabisbaixa e quase chorando, Tenten não se conteve e, com a língua ferina que lhe é característica, comentou:

- Precisa de desculpas melhores se quer afastar sua filha de mim. – Começou a se dirigir à mansão após proferir essas palavras e, para sua surpresa, Neji colocou as mãos no bolso e começou a caminhar junto a ela, como se ambos estivessem conversando sobre o tempo.

- Não era uma desculpa, mas apreciaria se você se mantivesse longe dela.

- Tem medo que eu a ensine a ser uma mulher fútil que se vende por dinheiro e poder?

- Não quero que ela se apegue a você. Arashi já teve sua dose de decepções. Diga-me Tenten, é uma missão?

- Não, não é nenhuma missão. Acha mesmo que vou decepcionar Arashi? Levando em conta seus últimos atos, acho que foi você que fez isso. Afinal, não fui eu que a mandei de volta pra casa quase chorando.

Depois do ultimo comentário de sua ex-companheira de time, Neji apenas a deixou para trás e se dirigiu à casa.

Deixar a mansão Feudal por um tempo fez um bem inimaginável à Tenten, ainda mais depois da conversa que teve com Neji antes do almoço, e saber que iria rever sua mestra levantou significativamente seu astral.

Como fazia em sextas feiras alternadas, Tenten se dirigiu à tranquila moradia que sua sensei dividia com Mitsuo Volken desde que Yukito assumiu o cargo de Senhor Feudal para escoltá-los até a capital, onde passavam o fim de semana juntos.

Encontrou Takane cuidando do jardim na frente da casa. Se aproximando silenciosamente, sentou ao lado dela, ajudando com uma erva daninha que insistia em não sair. Antes que Takane comentasse algo, Tenten falou:

- Mestra, preciso de conselhos.

A cadeira ao lado de Yukito permaneceu vazia durante o jantar da noite anterior, o café da manhã e, agora, no almoço. Quando perguntado sobre o paradeiro de sua esposa, Yukito apenas dizia que ela saíra numa espécie de missão com outros membros da guarda e que logo estaria de volta. Embora Neji mandasse olhares inquisidores da cadeira vazia até Yukito, ele nada perguntou, mas, para alivio do atual Senhor Feudal, ele aparentemente não estava mais furioso como aparentava no dia anterior e nem contara para ninguém sobre o falso casamento.

Decidido a esquecer momentaneamente os problemas e saborear o prato a sua frente, Yukito se servia de mais salada, quando Tamaki, um dos empregados mais antigos da mansão, apareceu e discretamente lhe informou que Tenten e, consequentemente seus pais - afinal, apesar de tudo, Takane era como uma mãe para ele - haviam chegado. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse tomar alguma decisão, Tamaki o informou que Tenten já tinha dado ordens para que a mesa do almoço fosse aumentada para que coubessem Mitsuo e Takane, o que já estava sendo providenciado, ficando com ele apenas a incumbência de cuidar das formalidades da recepção e introduzi-los junto aos outros convidados enquanto ela trocava de roupa, mas que não deveriam esperar por ela nessa refeição, pois havia algumas coisas para serem organizadas e ela só pretendia almoçar depois de cuidar destas.

E depois sua esposa dizia que era uma péssima anfitriã! Quando ele pensava no problema, Tenten já tinha a solução! Rindo internamente, Yukito explanou aos convidados a chegada de seu pai e Takane - ambos conhecidos pela maioria dos presentes.

Depois dos cumprimentos de praxe, os recém chegados sentaram-se à mesa e a pergunta que estava nos olhos de Neji foi feita por Kasuo, um príncipe de uma vila a leste do país.

- Onde está nossa graciosa anfitriã? Creio que a pequena missão dela era escoltar Mitsuo-sama e Takane-san nessa visita, ou estou errado?

Todos olharam para Yukito esperando por uma resposta, entretanto esta veio dos lábios de Takane.

- Tenten está na cozinha cuidando de alguns detalhes. Pequenas coisas que apenas a "dona da casa" pode resolver.

- Bom, tenho certeza que esses pequenos detalhes podem ser resolvidos em outro momento e ela possa nos agraciar com sua esplendorosa presença. Pode mandar chamá-la, Yukito-san? – continuou Kasuo, exagerando significativamente nos adjetivos relacionados à Tenten e deixando dois dos homens presentes na mesa com vontade de dar umas boas bofetadas nele.

Soltando um suspiro para se controlar, Yukito - que era um dos dois acima citado - fez um sinal para que Tamaki fizesse o que Kasuo queria. Minutos depois o serviçal retornou e, com sua voz de barítono, anunciou para todos da mesa.

- A senhora Volken pediu imensas desculpas, mas diz não estar em trajes adequados para acompanha-los nessa refeição.

- Ora, mas não há nenhuma importância nesse fato. – Se levantando de maneia indignada, Kasuo continuou - Creio que todos nessa mesa concordam comigo quando digo que a presença de Tenten-sama é muito mais importante que as roupas que ela está usando. – Ao ver que boa parte dos que estavam à mesa concordaram com suas palavras, o príncipe se virou para Yukito e completou. - Se me permite, Volken-sama, gostaria que pedisse à sua esposa que se juntasse a nós.

Se segurando para não esmurrar Kasuo, que estava claramente dando em cima de sua esposa, e o, pior sem que ela estivesse presente, Yukito permitiu que Tamaki levasse as palavras do príncipe até Tenten, rezando internamente para que ela aparecesse logo, pois ele estava morrendo e fome!

Tenten apareceu na sala de jantar com a roupa que ela usava quando saia em missões. Uma calça escura confortável e uma blusa branca com uma espécie de espartilho por cima, onde ela guardava algumas facas e agulhas, além, é claro, das sapatilhas. A katana que fora presente de Neji num passado distante ainda se encontrava presa à suas costas. Quando se aproximou da mesa de jantar, ela entregou a arma à Tamaki que a acompanhava e lhe instruiu a guardar a arma com todo o cuidado. Sentou-se à mesa ao lado de seu marido e sorriu começando com as cortesias que eram características daquele meio.

- Soube que moveu céus e terras por minha presença aqui, príncipe Kasuo. Fico encantada, mas, como disse anteriormente, não estou vestida adequadamente.

- Se me permite dizer, Tenten-sama, concordo com Kasuo. Sua roupa não importa. Já nos foi privada a sua presença das reuniões onde foi substituída por Hyuuga-sama. Privar-nos de sua presença também durante as refeições seria nos privar de uma ótima companhia.

Ótimo, agora Hiromitsu também resolvera puxar o seu saco. E o pior - com a esposa do lado! Dando um sorriso de cortesia ao velho senhor à sua frente, Tenten se inclinou para o lado de Yukito e cochichou no seu ouvido.

- Quero enfiar a minha cabeça na parede.

- Viu, eu disse pra você ontem que todos te adoravam e que você era uma ótima anfitriã! Menos, é claro Kasuo. Ele só quer o seu corpinho. – É claro que, depois dessa frase, ambos tiveram que segurar o riso.

- Mas e aí? Como foi essa noite sem a minha presença.

- Você quer saber com relação ao Neji? Acho que ele não está mais bravo e... Bem, ninguém veio falar nada comigo, o que me faz crer que ele não contou o nosso segredinho.

- Sinceramente não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

A troca de cochichos foi interrompida por Hiromitsu que chamou a atenção pra si com a ajuda de um leve pigarrear.

- Sabe, Tenten-sama, eu não acreditava muito quando o jovem Yukito-san aqui presente dizia que você era uma kunoichi antes de se casar. Entretanto, noite passada sofri de uma terrível insônia, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao passar pelo lago durante a madrugada e vê-la treinando? Não sei como era antes de se casar, mas nunca vi alguém que lutasse com tanto encanto e refinamento como você.

- Saiba, Hiromitsu-san, que não mudou muita coisa. – Surpreendendo a todos os presentes, o calado Hyuuga Neji tomou para si a palavra. – Apenas um pouco mais de refinamento, mas a essência continua a mesma de quando Tenten era uma jovem genin.

Agora Tenten estava confusa de verdade. O que queria dizer aquele comentário de Neji? Que ele achava que ela era uma interesseira desde sempre ou que ele fora substituído por um alien que queria seu corpinho?

- Você conhecia Tenten-sama antes do casamento com Volken-sama , Hyuuga-san?

- Treinávamos juntos quando mais novos. Éramos do mesmo time.

Ok, era oficial. Neji fora substituído por um alien e, pelo visto, aquele seria um longo almoço, seguido de um longo dia. Que Kami-sama a ajudasse.

A luz do luar entrava pela janela do quarto quando Tenten finalmente jogou os sapatos para debaixo da cama. Depois de passar o dia ouvindo cantadas baratas e adjetivos exacerbados sobre a sua pessoa, tudo o que ela queria era sua cama macia. Levou as mãos ao primeiro botão do vestido, desabotoando-o, e estava se preparando para levar ao segundo quando a luz do abajur se acendeu.

- Se eu fosse você, pararia por ai.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Tenten atirou a primeira coisa que encontrou no seu intrometido visitante. Sorte dele que era apenas um livro.

- Neji? Como você entrou aqui?

- Acho que você quer saber como não percebeu que eu estava aqui.

- Quero saber o que você está fazendo aqui.

- Fui um idiota. De novo. Seu casamento é uma farsa.

- De novo com essa história? Achei que já tínhamos superado isso. Yukito me disse que você não contou nada para ninguém.

- Você me disse naquela noite que seu casamento era um conto de fadas. Você sempre disse que conto de fadas não são reais. Seu casamento não é real, nunca foi.

Se sentando na cama, Tenten passou a mão no rosto.

- Como você se lembrou da história do conto de fadas?

- Depois daquela cena no jardim ontem de manhã, fui até a biblioteca pegar um livro para ler com Arashi. Você tinha razão, fui muito duro com ela. Quando comecei a ler a história da Bela adormecida, me lembrei. Vai me contar como tudo aconteceu?

- Seu eu não contar, vai deixar de acreditar em mim?

-Não.

Se acomodando melhor na cama Tenten começou:

- Vim pra cá treinar com Takane. Ela é a filha do último shinobi existente com uma habilidade como a minha. Quando cheguei aqui, fui muito bem recebida por todos e, com o tempo, acabei me tornando parte da família. Quando estava perto de concluir meu treinamento e voltar para Konoha, uma série de ataques ao senhor Feudal, que naquela época era Mitsuo, começou. Utilizavam a mesma técnica que os ninjas que nos atacaram quando meus poderes despertaram. Depois que os Volkens cuidaram de mim como uma filha, eu não podia simplesmente ir embora. Continuei aqui como membro da guarda. Um dia, quando Mitsuo-san estava voltando de uma visita diplomática, um ataque aconteceu. Por pouco Takane e eu não conseguimos salvar a todos. Para piorar nossa situação, durante o ataque, Mitsuo passou muito mal, o que posteriormente descobrimos ser devido a um infarto, e por isso Yukito teve que assumir o cargo de Senhor Feudal. Entretanto, um Senhor Feudal não existe sem uma esposa e, por mais que Yukito fosse apaixonado por Aime, ela não o protegeria dos ataques. Assim, me tornei Volken Tenten, esposa do Senhor Feudal e primeira dama do país do Fogo. Yukito e eu até tentamos fazer o nosso casamento dar certo, mas estava fadado ao fracasso e, com menos de três meses, ele e Aime já estavam juntos. Eles sempre se amaram. Que direito tinha eu de impedi-los de se ver, hein, Neji? – dando um suspiro Tenten continuou – E, agora, estamos aqui.

- Você é feliz?

- Por mais que pareça loucura, sim. Essa família maluca que me recebeu tão bem me faz muito feliz.

- Pretende voltar para Konoha um dia?

- Sim. Eu cacei cada membro da quadrilha que utilizava aquela técnica de ocultamento e tenho certeza que, agora, Yukito esta a salvo e livre para ficar com Aime. Só que você participou do almoço de hoje e... Bem... Eu e Yukito não temos como terminar o casamento sem que um escândalo recaia sobre a casa Feudal. Então, até que encontremos uma maneira, continuarei como Volken Tenten.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, onde tudo que foi dito e ouvido era digerido por ambos, Tenten perguntou:

- E você?

- Eu?

-Não vai me contar o que aconteceu com você e com Konoha em todo esse tempo?

Neji estava preste para abrir a boca quando batidas desesperadas foram ouvidas à porta de Tenten. Expulsando Neji do quarto, a morena abriu a porta e deu da cara com Aime. Chorando.

- O que houve, Aime?

- Tenten, eu não sei como aconteceu, eu... Não foi por querer eu juro!

Segurando Aime pelos ombros e a forçando a olhar em seus olhos. Tenten foi firme ao dizer:

- Se acalme Aime!

- Tenten, eu estou grávida!

Continua...

Esse capitulo foi bem difícil de escrever, não faço ideia do porque. Prometo tentar não demorar com o próximo. Obrigado a Shiori XD que como no anterior betou esse capitulo e aguentou a minha insegurança. That´s all folks


	9. Como um castelo de areia na beira do mar

Bom, aqui estamos com o nono capitulo de Titanium, algumas coisas bem importantes são reveladas aqui. Espero que gostem! Só agora percebi que ff . net comeu todos os espaçamentos e divisões de texto que eu coloquei em todos os caps. Estarei concertando isso assim que possível.

Titanium cap 9

Como um castelo de areia na beira do mar

Depois de passar a noite toda consolando Aime, Tenten se permitiu parar para pensar e percebeu que ela não fazia ideia de como sair daquela situação. Era obvio que Yukito e Aime deveriam ficar juntos, eles se amavam e seriam capazes de dar todo o amor e carinho que somente um casal apaixonado pode dar a um filho, mesmo ele ainda estando no ventre da mãe. O grande problema era como fazer isso sem que todas as conquistas anteriores desabassem por terra como um castelo de areia atingido por uma onda.

Naquele momento, a primeira coisa a fazer era confirmar a gravidez de Aime. Não que desconfiasse da palavra da bibliotecária, mas testes de farmácia não eram 100% seguros. Antes do café da manhã, Tenten discretamente pediu que Tamaki marcasse uma "consulta" com a médica da cidade, e começou a pensar na desculpa que daria a seu marido para tirar Aime da mansão quando se sentou a mesa.

Era horrível estar tão perto de Yukito e não poder contar que havia uma grande probabilidade dele se tornar papai. Imaginava a reação que todos os Volken teriam com a notícia. Mitsuo tinha uma cara de avô coruja! Takane, com toda certeza, seria aquela avó moderninha que estaria ensinando o bebê a dar um soco ao em vez de ensiná-lo a andar. Estava rindo de seu pensamento quando Yukito pegou sua mão e levou aos lábios, chamando assim sua atenção.

- Você está distraída hoje, Ten.

- Desculpe. Vou precisar ir à cidade hoje e estava pensando em tudo que eu preciso resolver por lá.

- É muita coisa?

- Nada de muito trabalhoso. Quero dar uma passada para ver como estão as obras no orfanato, comprar algumas coisas e, bem, o de sempre. Acho que vou levar Aime comigo. As crianças do orfanato gostam quando ela vai lá contar histórias. – Tenten tinha que admitir que estava ficando boa com mentirinhas sociais! Tinha conseguido o motivo perfeito para tirar Aime de casa sem Yukito desconfiar de nada. Se bem que nem precisava realmente ser uma mentira. Aime realmente poderia ler para as crianças e se consultar com a médica.

Falando em crianças, antes mesmo que Yukito pudesse responder algo, uma se enfiou entre os dois. Com os olhinhos brilhando em expectativa, Arashi pediu:

- Tenten-chan, se o meu papai deixar, eu posso ir com você? Também quero escutar histórias com as outras crianças!

Como aquela menina não era mimada e birrenta? Desde que Tenten a conheceu, ela não conseguiu negar nenhum pedido de Arashi. Tudo bem que Neji aparentava educar a menina de uma maneira séria e, de certa forma, até mesmo rígida, e nenhum pedido feito por ela foi algo impossível de se conseguir, mas mesmo assim. Arashi era um anjinho, e Tenten percebeu que era capaz de coisas inimagináveis só para fazer aquela menina feliz.

Quanto ao pedido, pela primeira vez naquela manhã e, consequentemente, pela primeira vez após a conversa do dia anterior, Tenten olhou para Neji. E, como num passado que parecia muito distante, ela ainda conseguia entender o que dizia o olhar dele. Viu que ele confiava nela o suficiente a ponto de lhe permitir ficar com Arashi. Viu que ele lhe perguntava por que estava tão avoada essa manhã e o que aconteceu ontem no quarto depois dele ir embora. Com um leve aceno de cabeça, como se dissesse "obrigada, mais tarde conversamos", Tenten se virou para Arashi.

- Bom, já que você vai comigo, é melhor pedir para Yumiko te arrumar. Vou sair assim que terminar o café da manhã.

Com uma simplicidade que só uma criança é capaz de ter, Arashi olhou de seu pai para Tenten e, com uma carinha de felicidade, disse:

- Você sabe que meu pai deixou eu ir só de olhar para ele, Tenten-chan? – Correndo até o pai, ela completou – Que legal! Quando eu crescer, também quero fazer isso! Obrigada por me deixar ir, papai. – Depositando um suave beijo na face de Neji, Arashi saiu correndo porta a fora, deixando dois adultos encabulados e outros desconfiados.

-/-/-/-

Estava confirmado. Aime estava realmente grávida, segundo a médica, de seis semanas. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil - contar ao pai da criança.

Yukito, Mitsuo e Takane já estavam no escritório quando Tenten entrou com Aime. Meio que empurrando a moça até o centro da sala, a morena decidiu iniciar a conversa tensa que teriam a partir daquele momento.

- Aime tem algo para contar a vocês

Olhando para Tenten como uma gatinha assustada, Aime começou a balbuciar coisas sem sentido até cair no choro novamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Um preocupado Yukito se levantou de onde estava sentado, tomando as mãos de Aime entre as suas. E, como se isso tivesse lhe dado forças, Aime engoliu o choro por um momento e foi direta.

- Estou grávida.

A princípio, todos ficaram parados, como se respirar fosse um crime. Depois, Yukito abraçou Aime, visivelmente maravilhado com a notícia. Ele dava leves selinhos na moça e balbuciava algo como "serei papai". A primeira pessoa que trouxe a tona o que aquilo implicava foi Takane.

- O que faremos agora? – Ao perceber que o casal parara de comemorar e olhava para ela, Takane complementou – É maravilhoso que esteja grávida, Aime. Fico muito feliz por vocês dois, mas não podemos esquecer que Yukito é casado com Tenten.

Explodindo de uma maneira nunca antes vista, Aime se desvencilhou de Yukito e foi na direção de seus "sogros".

- ACHA QUE EU SERIA CAPAZ DE ESQUECER ISSO? PORQUE ACHA QUE EU ESTAVA CHORANDO? EU SEI QUE ESSA GRAVIDEZ PODE FAZER YUKITO E TENTEN PERDER TUDO PELO QUE LUTARAM, E É POR ISSO QUE EU TENHO MEDO!

Yukito, que ainda estava radiante pela ideia de ser pai, e nem um pouco assustado com a explosão de Aime – coisa que não se estendia aos outros que ainda estavam estupefatos pelo fato de Aime ter levantado a voz – não se segurou e caiu na gargalhada. Quando todos – inclusive Aime - olharam para ele com uma cara de WTF, Yukito se defendeu dizendo.

- Acho que Aime está passando tempo de mais com a Tenten. Já está até gritando como ela! – e voltou a gargalhar. Como aquele comentário era a mais pura verdade, pouco tempo depois todos na sala já estavam rindo junto com Yukito.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, em um momento de crise como aquele, pouco tempo depois todos retornaram ao silêncio, pensando em como sair daquela situação. Mitsuo foi o primeiro a abrir a boca, entretanto não chegou a articular a primeira palavra quando Tenten o cortou com um sonoro não.

- Sei no que está pensando, Mitsuo-san, mas esse filho é de Aime e de Yukito. Eu me nego permanentemente a cria-lo como meu, dentro de um casamento de fachada. Ninguém aqui nessa sala merece isso, nem eu, nem Yukito e muito menos Aime e o bebê.

- Entendo sua posição, Tenten, mas o que vamos fazer então? – dessa vez quem questionou foi Takane.

- Posso falar com Tsunade-sama. Dizemos a todos que meu casamento foi uma missão que me foi transmitida quanto à kunoichi que sou. Tenho certeza que todos vão aceitar.

- Se você fizer isso, Tenten, eu vou ser inflexível quanto ao seu pagamento. – vendo que a morena pretendia protestar, Mitsuo a cortou – Sem negociações quanto a isso.

- Mitsuo-san, quero que vocês entendam que já me pagaram com meu treinamento, com todo o meu aprendizado aqui! Eu sei o quanto custa uma missão desse tipo e é uma quantia exorbitante se formos colocar três anos na ponta do lápis. Não há essa necessidade.

Vendo que essa discussão não terminaria se ninguém se interpusesse entre seu pai e sua esposa, Yukito, que não tinha se pronunciado ainda, apenas disse:

- Não precisamos de desculpas, a verdade vai bastar – e brincando com a barriga ainda plana de Aime, ele continuou – Se não bastar, dane-se. Eu e Tenten já nos sacrificamos muito por esse país e eu não vou abrir mão do meu filho e da mulher que eu amo novamente, não importa o que você faça ou fale pai. Agora, se me derem licença, eu quero ficar a sós com a minha futura esposa. – Antes de sair totalmente do escritório com Aime ao seu lado, Yukito virou-se e disse – Tenten, não vou descer para o jantar.

-/-/-

- Está esperando pelo Hyuuga?

Tenten estava sentada na varanda que comunicava todos os quartos da ala leste – que incluíam o seu, o de Yukito e o de Neji – quando Yukito apareceu.

- Sim. Com toda a história da gravidez, eu me esqueci de te contar. Neji e eu meio que nos acertamos. Ainda temos algumas coisas para conversar, mas agora está tudo bem.

- Engraçado, não é? Justamente agora que resolvemos contar a verdade a todos, temos a certeza que o Hyuuga não vai contar. A vida é tão irônica. – As palavras foram proferidas com um desanimo nunca antes visto por Tenten. Fazendo sinal para que o mesmo se sentasse ao seu lado, Tenten o abraçou. Depois do abraço desfeito, apenas segurando as mãos de Yukito, a morena fez a pergunta mais importante naquele momento.

- Como vocês estão?

- Aime está mais calma agora e radiante com na ideia de ser mãe. Eu também estou feliz, mas não vou negar que estou preocupado e chateado. Não consigo entender como passou pela cabeça de meu pai colocar essa criança na nossa farsa maluca. Todos seriam infelizes desse jeito.

- Seu pai apenas pensou da maneira mais pratica possível para o momento. Creio que todos nós pensamos nessa possibilidade, mas ele foi o único que expôs em voz alta. Ele também ficou bastante chateado com tudo isso, mas convenhamos que você pegou pesado com ele, Yukito.

- Eu sei, estava pensando em ir falar com ele agora que Aime está dormindo, mas, sendo sincero, não sei como olhar para ele.

- Apenas vá! Na hora, as coisas vão se ajeitar.

Depositando um leve beijo na testa da morena a sua frente, Yukito se levantou.

- Obrigado, Tenten. Você é uma amiga e tanto. Sendo bem sincero, não quero que você vá embora. – Nesse momento, Yukito percebeu a aproximação de Neji – Bom, acho que seu compromisso acabou de chegar, Ten. Vou deixar vocês a sós. Deseje-me sorte.

Dando um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos, Yukito se retirou da varanda, permitindo assim que Neji se acomodasse na cadeira em frente à Tenten.

- O que houve? - perguntou Neji, após perceber a expressão da morena à sua frente.

- Aime está grávida. – disse Tenten se ajeitando melhor na poltrona onde estava.

- E agora? – Vendo as frases curtas e diretas do Hyuuga à sua frente, Tenten começou a perceber com quem ela aprendera essa mania que Mitsuo e Yukito tanto gostavam nela.

- Yukito vai contar a verdade a todos. No jantar de gala que vai acontecer ao fim da conferência.

- Por isso ele disse que não queria que você fosse embora?

- Acho que sim. Todos sabem que a única coisa que me prende aqui é o casamento. Se ele acabar, eu volto pra casa. Sabe, eu também vou sentir muita saudade quando for embora. Amo cada membro dessa família como se fossem da minha própria. – depois de uma pequena pausa, Tenten subitamente mudou de assunto – Arashi já está dormindo?

- Sim, estava colocando ela na cama antes de vir pra cá. Como foi o seu dia hoje com ela?

- Arashi é um amor. Se comportou maravilhosamente bem. – A morena não pode evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios nesse momento – Achei que ela fosse estranhar um pouco as crianças do orfanato, mas ela nem ligou. Quando vi, já estava brincado de carrinho com as outras crianças.

Com um olhar cheio de orgulho por sua filha, Neji deixou escapar.

– Aeka teria um troço se visse isso.

- Neji, eu preciso perguntar... - O sorriso nos lábios da morena morreu nesse momento, mostrando a Neji que o que quer que fosse não seria fácil de responder - Onde está Aeka? Ela, como primeira dama do poderoso Clã Hyuuga, não deveria estar aqui com você e Arashi?

Depois de um pequeno silencio, Neji finalmente respondeu.

- Aeka está morta, Tenten. Morreu a pouco mais de três anos.

- Eu... Me desculpe, Neji. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Não se desculpe, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e na de Arashi. – havia rancor naquelas palavras, um ódio que Tenten nunca viu em seu "amigo", nem mesmo na época em que ele acreditava cegamente em destino. – Não quer saber como aconteceu? – perguntou ele ao ver que sua companheira continuava calada.

- Eu sei que isso te machuca, e muito.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas eu quero contar.

- Então eu quero ouvir.

- Duas semanas depois que você foi embora, eu me casei com Aeka. Três messes depois, descobrimos que ela estava grávida. Acho que você viu o pior lado dela no dia em que a conheceu, não foi? – Vendo a morena concordar com a cabeça, ele continuou – Eu só conheci esse lado depois que Arashi nasceu. Não havia amor no nosso casamento, Aeka sabia disso, eu sabia disso, mas mesmo assim ela era uma esposa solicita e amorosa, mantinha a casa numa ordem perfeita. Mas tudo não passava de uma obrigação pra ela, um cargo pro qual ela treinou a vida inteira. Quando Arashi nasceu, algo mudou dentro de mim, TenTen, algo que eu não sei explicar. Mesmo não amando Aeka, eu amava aquele serzinho que tinha sido fruto do meu casamento. Quando Arashi abriu os olhos pela primeira vez e olhou pra mim, eu... – O suspiro que Neji deu naquele momento foi o suficiente para Tenten entender que Arashi era um divisor de águas na vida do Hyuuga – Bem, não podemos dizer o mesmo de Aeka. Quando ela descobriu que Arashi era uma menina, ela repudiou a filha de tal maneira... Primeiro eu achei que era depressão pós-parto ou algo do gênero. Mas, com o tempo, eu percebi que era simplesmente desprezo. Não culpo totalmente Aeka por isso, ela foi ensinada que uma boa esposa dá apenas filhos homens ao seu marido, mas eu realmente achei que quando ela pegasse a filha nos braços, algo fosse mudar dentro dela como mudou dentro de mim. Me enganei redondamente. Posso contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que Aeka segurou Arashi, todas em eventos públicos, onde ela posava de boa mãe/esposa. Aeka também se negou a amamentar, alegando que Arashi já havia destruído o corpo dela e ela não iria permitir que destruísse seus seios. Consegui uma ama de leite para Arashi e Yumiko se prontificou a ajudar com os cuidados que uma criança precisa enquanto eu estivesse fora, visto que Aeka se quer chegava perto do quarto da filha.

Após um breve tempo de silêncio, Neji continuou:

- Esse inferno durou pouco mais de um ano. Um dia, quando eu cheguei em casa tarde da noite, encontrei Aeka dormindo no quarto e Arashi com 40 graus de febre, chorando, sozinha no berço dela. Gritei com todos os empregados da casa, peguei Arashi nos braços e levei para o hospital de Konoha. A única pessoa que se atreveu a ir comigo foi Yumiko. Ela permaneceu em silêncio todo o caminho e só abriu a boca quando o médico de plantão perguntou se minha filha havia tomado algum remédio. Ela disse "apenas consegui dar um antitérmico às sete da noite". Estranhei a frase, mas não estava com cabeça no lugar pra notar o que ela implicava. Arashi foi internada e passou a receber medicação direto na veia por meio de soro, diagnosticada com uma doença chama bacteremia oculta. Eu nunca havia ouvido falar em algo do gênero, mas depois que o medico disse que poderia ter evoluído para uma infecção grave, como meningite, eu perdi a cabeça. Comecei a gritar com Yumiko perguntando por que ninguém havia cuidado de minha filha, e a resposta dela me desnorteou. Aeka havia classificado aquilo como manha infantil, proibindo todos os empregados de ministrar qualquer tipo de remédio ou me chamar. A única que se atreveu a desobedecer às ordens de Aeka foi Yumiko, quando deu o remédio para Arashi.

- Passei a noite com minha filha no hospital e, na manhã seguinte, fui em casa pegar roupas limpas, disposto a ter uma conversa séria com Aeka. Nunca aconteceu. Entrei no quarto que dividíamos e achei que ela ainda estava dormindo. Estava tão furioso que a sacudi para acorda-la, entretanto não houve nenhuma resposta por parte dela. Procurei por sinais vitais e não encontrei nenhum, foi quando olhei para a mesinha de cabeceira e vi um frasco vazio de remédio para dormir, os remédios que ela sempre tomava quando Arashi ficava acordada ate tarde da noite ou acordava chorando de madrugada. Eu tinha certeza que aquele vidrinho estava cheio até a noite anterior, por isso a verdade me atingiu como um soco. Aeka tinha tomado uma overdose de soníferos, a ponto de se matar, apenas para não ouvir o choro da própria filha.

Tenten não precisava ouvir mais nada. Abraçando Neji como nunca havia antes, ela o confortou como uma amiga, como a parceira com quem Neji sempre pode contar. E nesse abraço o Hyuuga se permitiu derramar uma única lagrima. Uma lagrima por sua filha, seu bem mais precioso. Mas, como é de Hyuuga Neji que estamos falando, esse momento não durou muito. Readquirindo a postura de sempre, ele se afastou da morena.

- Além do Lee, você é a única pessoa pra quem eu contei a verdade. Todos os outros acham que meu casamento era uma maravilha e a morte da minha esposa foi um infeliz engano.

- Lee? – Desprezando todo o resto, Tenten surpreendeu Neji ao perguntar justamente sobre o amigo hiperativo de ambos.

- Ele é o padrinho da Arashi e um grande amigo. – ao ver o espanto estampado na face da Mitsashi, ops! Agora, Volken, Neji riu – Depois que você foi embora, as coisas mudaram. Lee me ajudou muito.

- Então é só eu ir embora que vocês dois se acertam? Passo a vida inteira tentando fazer isso e era só eu não tentar pra que tudo se resolvesse? Eu vou matar vocês dois! – Vendo que Neji a fitava intensamente, Tenten esqueceu o porquê de estar brava e perguntou – O que foi?

- Ainda é estranho ver você vestida assim – responde ele segurando o fino tecido da camisola dela – Já me acostumei com as roupas do dia-a-dia, mas essa mulher vestida com rendas e cetim não me parece em nada com você.

- Espere um minuto. – disse a morena se levantando e correndo em direção ao quarto.

Demorou bem mais que um minuto, mas, quando a morena apareceu novamente, ela usava apenas uma blusa masculina que ficava gigantesca nela e os cabelos estavam presos nos dois costumeiros coques de anos atrás. Assim que ela cruzou a soleira da porta, Neji parecia hipnotizado pela sua imagem. Tenten bem que tentou fazer uma piadinha sobre seu look, mas não conseguiu. Num rompante, Neji se levantou e a beijou.

Continua...

_Fiquei realmente chateada com os últimos 2 cps, não recebi nenhum review =( _

_Bom, that`s all folks_


	10. Precisamos conversar!

**Oi! Como foi difícil escrever esse capitulo! Acho que ouvi Tango para Roxanne umas quinhentas vezes só pra escrever a primeira parte. Ah, esse cap tem um leve hentai mas nada de mais e ele está bem leve. As coisas finalmente estão se acertando =) **

**Vou tentar não demorar pra escrever o próximo, mas a minha inspiração resolve aparecer nos piores momentos, sempre! **

**Titanium cap 10**

Precisamos conversar!

_Vendo que Neji a fitava intensamente, Tenten esqueceu o porquê de estar brava e perguntou – O que foi?_

_- Ainda é estranho ver você vestida assim – responde ele segurando o fino tecido da camisola dela – Já me acostumei com as roupas do dia-a-dia, mas essa mulher vestida com rendas e cetim não me parece em nada com você._

_- Espere um minuto. – disse a morena se levantando e correndo em direção ao quarto._

_Demorou bem mais que um minuto, mas, quando a morena apareceu novamente, ela usava apenas uma blusa masculina que ficava gigantesca nela e os cabelos estavam presos nos dois costumeiros coques de anos atrás. Assim que ela cruzou a soleira da porta, Neji pareceu hipnotizado pela sua imagem. Tenten bem que tentou fazer uma piadinha sobre seu look, mas não conseguiu. Num rompante, Neji se levantou e a beijou._

-/-/-/-

O beijo foi mais curto do que Tenten esperava. Ela mal havia começado a corresponder quando Neji a soltou e deu dois passos para trás, pronunciando odiosas palavras.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ele disse ainda ofegante devido ao curto beijo.

A última coisa que a morena queria naquele momento era conversar A vida deles já fora complicada o suficiente até ali. Quando o cenário envolvia a ambos, sempre dava errado justamente por serem orgulhosos de mais, racionais de mais. Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era sentir. Se entregar sem pensar duas vezes.

- Da ultima vez que nós conversamos, eu terminei casada e você com uma filha. Eu não quero conversar, Neji.

Era incrível tudo o que estava subentendido nessa última frase. Era incrível a percepção que ambos tinham quando se tratava um do outro. Após aquela frase, os olhos de Neji mudaram e logo o espaço entre eles foi novamente substituído por corpos colados e beijos vorazes. Mãos percorriam o corpo alheio sem pudor, suspiros eram emitidos, e os olhares trocados nas breves pausas para respirar entre um beijo e outro fizeram com que toda a sanidade sumisse da mente de ambos.

Logo Tenten se viu presa entre a porta que levava a seu quarto e o corpo de Neji. As mãos dele já se encontravam por dentro da blusa que ela usava, explorando, tocando, sentindo tudo aquilo que compunha a mulher que ele desejou em segredo nos últimos cinco anos. Ela, por sua vez, não ficou atrás. Já havia aberto a blusa que ele usava, se permitindo ter o corpo dele a partir de suas mãos, tateando, tocando.

Quando Neji desceu seus beijos para o pescoço e ombros da morena, os suspiros se tornaram mais constantes. Ali era seu ponto fraco, seu ponto mais sensível, ele sabia disso, e a estava propositalmente levando à loucura. Não disposta a deixar barato, ela levou sua mão de unhas escarlates até a nuca dele, onde primeiramente apenas passou de leve o dedo indicador, o sentindo arrepiar em seus braços. Ao perceber as intenções de sua morena, Neji tratou de intensificar as caricias no pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela começou a passar levemente as unhas na nuca masculina como sabia que ele gostava. Em uma mordida particularmente mais forte, sentiu os joelhos de Tenten bambearem e ela, num reflexo incontido, arranhou sua nuca deslizando os dedos pelo longo cabelo tão tipicamente Hyuuga que ele mantinha. Com força ela segurou os longos fios castanhos o forçando a olhar nos olhos dela.

- Cama. – Ela pediu

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele abriu a porta que levava ao quarto dela. Mal haviam entrado e a camisa de Neji já ficou pelo chão. A de Tenten, em poucos segundos, teve o mesmo destino, revelando o conjunto de lingerie preto firmemente preso ao corpo sexy moldado por treinos e batalhas. Alternando entre beijos e carícias íntimas, ambos chegaram à cama onde as demais peças foram retiradas.

Por um breve momento, ambos saíram daquele furor passional e se permitiram olhar nos olhos, não pedindo permissão para o ato que viria a seguir, afinal ela já fora dada há muito tempo, mas sim se permitindo apreciar o outro de uma maneira que ia muito além da simples forma carnal, do puro desejo. Naquela troca de olhar, a declaração que nunca foi feita por nenhuma das partes finalmente aconteceu. E foi nesse momento, em que olhos disseram _eu te amo, _que eles se tornaram um.

-/-/-/-

Os raios solares já tomavam o quarto quando Tenten finalmente acordou. Era incrível o que uma noite bem acompanhada era capaz de fazer com o humor de uma pessoa. Ela estava com disposição o suficiente até mesmo para encarar um dos treinos malucos de Gai-sensei, ou, o que era melhor, gastar toda essa disposição matinal na cama com Neji. Falando nele, uma suave carícia foi depositada em seu pescoço, e a mão que estava em sua cintura começou a ganhar vida. Virando-se para encará-lo, a morena não conseguiu evitar depositar um suave beijo nos lábios masculinos.

- Bom dia! Acordado há muito tempo?

- Não, acordei pouco antes de você. – O meio sorriso que Tenten tanto gostava apareceu nesse momento, junto a um beijo um pouco mais demorado.

- Como sabe quando eu acordei? Poderia estar quietinha, esperando você acordar.

- Seus ombros, eles ficam mais relaxados enquanto você dorme. – diz ele passando o dedo pela região – e a sua respiração também muda.

- Me observou enquanto eu dormia?

- Observo você desde que tínhamos doze anos. Não tinha como não o fazer agora.

E, depois de um comentário desses, o que podia ela fazer além de beijá-lo? Felizmente, ele parecia partilhar do mesmo entusiasmo. Quando Tenten enfim pode parar pra respirar, a imagem que se revelou para os seus olhos foi o suficiente para roubar seu ar. Neji, sobre si, descabelado da maneira mais sexy possível, com os raios solares iluminando a pele alva...

Raios solares. Essas palavras foram o suficiente para Tenten sair do sonho em que se encontrava e literalmente acordar para a vida. Empurrando Neji para o lado, a morena se levantou da cama como um furacão, resmungando sobre estar atrasada, e quando finamente olhou para o relógio, quase teve um treco. Eram 07h45. O café era servido às 08h00. E ela era a responsável pelas diretrizes com relação ao café da manhã e toda a rotina diária da casa. Mesmo que planejasse pular o treino matinal, ela deveria estar de pé há, no mínimo, duas horas antes para conversar com os empregados. Droga!

Quando finalmente se lembrou de olhar para a cama e, consequentemente, para Neji, Tenten percebeu que o mesmo já se encontrava praticamente vestido.

- Desculpe. – diz com um leve tom de culpa na voz.

- Entendo que você tem as suas responsabilidades agora, Tenten. – já totalmente vestido, Neji se dirigiu à porta da varanda, mas parou antes de sair. – Tenten, a katana que pertenceu ao meu pai...

- Sim? – Perguntou ao ver que ele não pretendia continuar.

- Gostaria de mostrá-la à Arashi. – Não havia duvidas quanto ao estado da arma, muito menos quanto à sua localização.

Vendo que Neji já se encontrava praticamente fora do quarto, Tenten apenas disse um "Levo quando descer" enquanto pegava uma muda de roupa no armário.

- Te encontro no café da manhã então.

- Isso se houver café da manhã. – a morena resmunga antes de se dirigir ao banheiro.

-/-/-/-

Eram 08h05. Tenten estava terminando de pentear o cabelo quando Tamaki, a seu chamado, bateu na porta. Ao ter seu acesso permitido ao quarto da primeira-dama, o olhar do empregado logo recaiu sobre a cama completamente bagunçada em ambos os lados.

- Gostaria que você fosse discreto com relação a isso. – Tenten pediu olhando o empregado pelo espelho – Quanto ao café da manhã...

- Não precisa se preocupar com o café, senhora Tenten. A senhora Takane cuidou de tudo ao perceber seu atraso. Entretanto, ainda precisamos acertar as outras refeições e atividades diárias. – e olhando mais uma vez pra cama, o empregado continuou – Se me permite dizer, fico feliz que finalmente alguém tenha tido a honra de compartilhar este quarto com a senhora. Era triste vê-la sozinha durante todos esses anos.

- Obrigada, Tamaki. – um sorriso sincero brotou nos lábios femininos. Sem esquecer-se de pegar a arma que estava em cima da cama, ela se dirigiu a porta. – Agora, porque não discutimos o que falta enquanto me dirijo para o café da manhã?

-/-/-/-

- Precisamos conversar.

Tenten estava no escritório revisando alguns documentos quando Yukito irrompeu no cômodo dizendo a pior frase já inventada pelo ser humano. Quem não fica tenso ao ouvir essa frase em particular?

- Estamos com os papeis invertidos? – perguntou a morena com um leve traço de riso misturado com nervoso na voz. – Geralmente quem fala essa frase sou eu, não?

- Acho que não foi só na fala que nós trocamos de papel, mas... Bem, estou aqui porque Hiromitsu me chamou para uma conversa particular, de homem pra homem, sabe?

- E o que eu tenho a ver com essa conversa de homem pra homem? – Largando de vez o documento que segurava, Tenten focou toda a sua atenção no seu "marido".

- Ele, como homem experiente que é, veio me alertar. Disse que eu deveria tomar cuidado com a proximidade excessiva de certo convidado com minha esposa. Principalmente após a cena do café da manhã.

Ah, a cena do café da manhã. Foi tudo tão automático que ela e Neji só perceberam a besteira depois que ela já estava feita.

Tenten chegou à mesa acompanhada de Tamaki, enquanto acertavam os últimos pontos da rotina da casa. Ainda estava conversando com o empregado quando ela distraidamente se virou, soltou um simples "Neji" e jogou a katana que estava em sua mão. Como num movimento ensaiado, Neji simplesmente esticou o braço e pegou a arma. Entretanto, antes de se virar e mostrar a arma para Arashi, ele disse "Obrigado, _Ten_". E é claro, não basta um só pisar na bola, o coleguinha também tem que participar. Yukito completou a bola fora dessa manhã com a seguinte frase: "Essa não é a espada que você morre de ciúmes e nunca me deixou tocar?".

É claro que, depois dessa frase, todos os presentes se viraram para o trio com olhos arregalados, afinal não é todo dia que se vê a primeira-dama do país do Fogo chamando o líder do todo-poderoso clã Hyuuga pelo primeiro nome e esse responder usando o apelido dela. Isso, é claro, devido a uma situação que sugeria uma leve traição ao Senhor Feudal em pessoa. Oh, vida tirana. Oh, vida cruel.

Voltando à conversa, uma incrédula Tenten fitava Yukito que, por sua vez, só ria da sua querida e "adultera" esposa.

- O que você respondeu? – Perguntou a morena num fio de voz.

Os olhos de Yukito brilhavam de divertimento quando ele finalmente falou

- Respondi que já estava de olho em ambos, e que inclusive flagrei vocês dois ontem à noite se comendo na porta da varanda do seu quarto, que obviamente é separado do meu por motivos de castidade.

- Por Deus, Yukito, você viu?! – e Tenten se pegou corando como não fazia há muuuito tempo.

- Estava voltando para o quarto depois de conversar com o meu pai e sim, eu vi. É sério, eu estou abismado até agora. Aquele cara nas reuniões é uma pedra de gelo, impassível nas decisões, racional de mais nas suas constatações. Nunca imaginei o ver perdendo o controle daquele jeito. – ao ver a cara de descrédito da mulher à sua frente, Yukito só pode balançar a cabeça e completar – Querida, acredite em mim, aquele homem está na palma da sua mão e, pelo o que eu vi, desde que ele chegou nessa casa, você está na mesma situação.

-/-/-/-

Tenten sentia uma pontinha de culpa por ter dormido com Neji quando olhava para Arashi. Pode parecer insano, mas sentia como se estivesse roubado um pouco do tempo que o pai dedicava à menina, afinal Neji não tinha ido dar o costumeiro beijo de bom dia quando a filha ainda estava na cama porque ele estava na cama de Tenten, com Tenten.

Resolvendo ela mesma compensar a menina, Tenten pediu que preparassem uma cesta de piquenique com direito a tolha quadriculada estendida no gramado do jardim.

Apesar da pouca idade, Arashi se mostrava muito esperta, inteligente e comunicativa, fazendo a conversa entre elas fluir de uma maneira maravilhosamente leve e divertida, e logo ambas estavam correndo pelo jardim, gargalhando e jogando bola.

Quando finamente pararam para comer o lanche, Tenten estava exausta. Aquela menina realmente tinha o fogo da Juventude! E pensar nisso a fez lembrar-se de Gai-sensei e Lee e a saudade que sentia deles. Aliás, a saudade que sentia de Konoha como um todo. Dos treinos malucos e até mesmo do ramén do Ichiraku. Às vezes, ela se sentia culpada por ter deixado todos para trás sem maiores explicações. A maioria de seus amigos nem devia saber que ela estava casada. As poucas cartas que consegui enviar para Lee eram vagas e sem muitos detalhes, pois Tsunade-sama fez questão de segredo absoluto quanto a sua localização. Afinal, se soubessem que Tenten estava na casa do senhor feudal sendo treinada por Takane, um dos trunfos de Konoha iria por água a baixo.

De alguma maneira, todos esses sentimentos ruins que foram despertados por seus pensamentos transpareceram em seu rosto, pois quando Tenten deu por si novamente, as mãos de Arashi estavam sobre as suas, num aperto firme de quem quer consolar.

- Você ficou "tiste" de repente, Tenten-chan. Foi porque eu sujei o vestido? – Pergunto a menina realmente preocupada em ter estragado a tarde divertida com sua imperícia infantil – Desculpe!

- Oh, minha linda! Não foi por causa do seu vestido não. – finalmente notando o estrago catastrófico que o croissaint de chocolate fez no vestido da pequena, Tenten não consegue reprimir um sorriso. – Eu estava pensando e lembrei-me do quanto sinta falta de algumas coisas, foi só isso. Agora vem cá e deixa eu te ajudar a limpar isso.

- Entendo você, Tenten-chan. Às vezes, quando penso na minha mamãe, também fico "tiste". Queria conseguir lembrar dela, mesmo ela não gostando de mim.

- Como assim, Arashi? – Tenten queria muito dizer que tinha certeza que Aeka amava Arashi mais que tudo na vida, mas, sabendo que a verdade era diametralmente oposta, ela não conseguiu soltar nada além de uma pergunta seca. – Seu pai te disse isso?

- Papai sempre diz que a mamãe gostava muito de mim, mas uma vez eu escutei ele conversando com a Yumiko e dizendo a ela que a mamãe não se importava comigo. Ele parecia bem bravo, Tenten-chan. Nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito.

- Você já contou para o seu pai que escutou isso? – ao ver que a menina balançou a cabeça negativamente, Tenten continuou – Quer que eu fale com ele?

- Não, Tenten-chan. Por favor, não conta. Yumiko diz que é feio escutar as conversas dos outros. Ela vai ficar brava comigo.

- Tudo bem então. Esse vai ser o nosso segredo, ok?

- Sim, sim, pirilim!

-/-/-/-

Chegar ao se quarto no final do dia era uma benção para Tenten. Não importava se o dia tivesse sido bom ou ruim, chegar no quarto e poder chutar os saltos altos pra qualquer canto – qualquer canto mesmo, depois ela os encontrava nos lugares mais inusitados como em cima do abajur – era a melhor coisa do mundo. E aquele dia particularmente fora um pouquinho de tudo. Acordar nos braços de Neji, a cena do café da manhã, a tarde com Arashi, milhões de sensações diferentes em um rápido intervalo de tempo. Talvez ela devesse tomar um bom banho e se preparar para mais uma noite com Neji ou quem sabe esperar por ele pra tomar banho. Sorrindo, ela começou a desabotoar a blusa branca que usava.

- Me permita te ajudar.

De tão entretida que estava em seus próprios pensamentos, Tenten deu um leve pulo ao ouvir a voz de Neji.

- Sabe, me sinto uma péssima ninja quando você entra no meu quarto assim. – respondeu a morena enquanto sentia ele se aproximando. As mãos masculinas a abraçaram por trás e tatearam o tórax feminino em busca dos botões. – Por que não me conta como consegue?

- Sou um Hyuuga. – Tenten não pode evitar uma careta ao escutar isso – E suplantei totalmente meu chakra, além de tomar o cuidado de não estar usando nenhum metal. – disse ele depositando suaves beijos nos ombros já desnudos da sua morena.

- Sabia que, se eu me concentrar, eu consigo sentir, uh, o ferro correndo na sua corrente sanguínea? – manter a linha de raciocínio com Neji beijando seu pescoço estava sendo bem difícil.

- Imagino que demande bastante chakra, por isso você não use constantemente. – a blusa branca já estava no chão. As mãos de Neji já tateavam o botão da calça de Tenten quando ele abruptamente parou de beijar-lhe as costas. – Você fez uma tatuagem!

- E você parece surpreso. Não tinha visto ela ontem?

Tenten se virou para Neji com ar de troça nesse momento. Quer dizer que o gênio Hyuuga ficara tão afoito noite passada que não percebera sua tatuagem?

Ignorando a risada baixa da mulher a sua frente, Neji a pegou pelos ombros e a trouxe mais para a luz, onde poderia dar uma boa olhada na tatuagem que ficava na altura do quadril feminino.

- Flores? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Foi pra cobrir uma cicatriz. E o Yukito tinha me embebedado. E eu estava com saudades de casa. E de vocês. – Como se estivesse se defendendo, a morena se virou encarando Neji nos olhos.

- Saudades de casa? Seus pais tem uma plantação de flores, não é? – Após a afirmativa por parte de Tenten, ele continuou – Agora, a parte de saudades nossas. O que tem a ver flores com... "A flor do nosso time". Lee e Gai te chamam assim até hoje.

O olhar que Neji direcionou a ela depois daquelas palavras foi tão profundo que ela não pode fazer nada além de beijá-lo. Beijo esse que foi bem recebido e devolvido na mesma intensidade. Eles já estavam andando às cegas no quarto a procura de algo pra se apoiar quando um fleche passou pela mente de Tenten. O dia seguinte era o último dia de convenção, eles precisavam conversar. Apartando o beijo, ela tentou dizer um "precisamos conversar", mas, antes que conseguisse terminar, Neji a olhou nos olhos e disse:

- Mais tarde. Quero você. Agora.

Ela podia sentir o desejo dentro dele, tanto pelo olhar quanto pelo membro masculino que ganhava vida na altura de seu quadril. Com um olhar pra lá de sacana, Tenten disse:

- Eu estava pensando em um banho.

Continua...

Gostaria de agradecer á todos que me mandaram reviews! Como muitos são de pessoas que não tem conta no site eu não tenho como responder internamente, mas muito obrigada mesmo assim á:

Dedeh

Lcia

Lyh-chan

AMY

NY

Misashi Jiyuu

CaRoL RossI

mayki senven

Cardosinha

E a minha Betta linda e maravilhosa Shiori XD!


	11. Infiel

- Infiel -

As roupas de ambos ainda se encontravam no chão do banheiro, apesar do casal já estar confortavelmente acomodado na cama. Tenten estava deitada sobre o peito de Neji enquanto este acariciava preguiçosamente os cabelos dela. O gostoso silêncio que reinava no quarto foi subitamente interrompido pelo farfalhar dos lençóis quando a morena se mexeu.

- Achei que estivesse dormindo. – Neji murmurou num suspiro rouco.

- Sabe que eu não gosto de dormir nessa posição. Você é muito duro pra ser um bom travesseiro. - Tenten disse enquanto se virava de costas e mexia em algo sobre o criado mudo.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio. O que está fazendo? - Apesar de a curiosidade sobre o que Tenten estava fazendo fosse grande, os olhos perolados não saiam da tatuagem sobre a pele morena. Sem pensar duas vezes, Neji levou a mão até o desenho e começou a acariciar o quadril feminino.

- Roubei o despertador do Yukito, e antes que você me distraia novamente resolvi acertar o relógio... Uh, isso é bom... Droga, Neji, para de me distrair com essas suas mãos! Estou tentando pensar em que horas colocar o despertador.

- Arashi costuma acordar por volta das sete. – Respondeu ele. Entretanto, a carícia continuou.

- Seis e meia então? - Ao ver o homem ao seu lado concordar, Tenten deixou o despertador sobre o criado mudo e voltou a se acomodar junto a Neji. - Precisamos ser discretos amanhã pelo menos até a hora do jantar, que é quando Yukito vai contar a verdade a todos. Hiromitsu foi "conversar" com Yukito a nosso respeito.

- Hiromitsu é um fofoqueiro. E o fato do Yukito contar a verdade a todos te deixa tensa. - Fazendo com que Tenten se sentasse na cama, Neji começou a massagear os ombros femininos.

- Tenho a sensação que, assim que ele contar a verdade, tudo o que construímos no último ano vai ruir... Ei, você é bom nessa coisa de massagem.

Ignorando o comentário sobre a massagem, Neji foi direto a um tema que já o incomodava há bastante tempo.

- Tenten, porque você e Yukito vão acabar com esse casamento da pior forma possível?

- Você tem uma ideia melhor, não é? – Não foi uma pergunta, tão pouco uma afirmação. Foi um misto de ambos onde a morena sentiu uma pequena pontada de esperança. Afinal, aquele era o gênio Hyuuga e ela sabia mais que ninguém o quanto ele era bom em encontrar saídas milagrosas para as piores situações.

Com o sorriso de canto que Tenten tanto gostava, Neji se acomodou na cama e, olhando nos olhos dela, ele disse. – Talvez...

Trazendo o corpo de Tenten para junto do seu, Neji contou seu plano. Ao terminar, entretanto, encontrou o rosto próximo ao seu cabisbaixo e não eufórico como esperava. Preocupado, ele acariciou levemente a bochecha feminina.

- Algo errado? Acha que meu plano não vai dar certo?

- Seu plano é ótimo, Neji... – Apesar da critica positiva de Tenten, sua voz e seus olhos não seguiam o mesmo entusiasmo. Respirando fundo, como que tomando coragem para o que viria a seguir, ela continuou – Da maneira catastrófica do Yukito, eu estaria voltando pra Konoha com _você_ depois de amanhã. Como_ nós_ ficamos no seu plano?

Essa pergunta estava martelo na cabeça da morena há um bom tempo. Embora no início ela tenha dito que não se importava com as consequências desses encontros noturnos e muito menos com o que aconteceria quando Neji fosse embora, agora ela queria justamente o oposto. Ela queria uma perspectiva de futuro, um futuro onde eles ficavam juntos, onde conversas noturnas na cama acontecessem frequentemente, onde... Céus! Onde ela pudesse cuidar de Arashi como cuidaria de uma filha, onde ela teria Arashi como filha!

- Antes de vir para cá - começou Neji com a voz algumas oitavas mais baixa que o normal – eu fui colocar Arashi na cama. Ela me perguntou como é ter uma mãe. Eu não soube responder. Não quero que a minha filha passe por isso, Tenten, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não consigo cogitar a ideia de ter outra pessoa ao meu lado que não seja você.

- Neji...

- Estou disposto a esperar o tempo que for preciso, Tenten, mas quero a certeza de que você vai voltar.

- Eu vou voltar. E vou contar os dias pra que isso aconteça. Porque eu te amo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tenten marchava como uma leoa enfurecida pelos corredores da mansão. Ela podia perceber que Hiromitsu juntamente com a esposa a seguiam, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ter coragem de se aproximar. Ótimo, era bom que tivessem medo dela, isso tornaria tudo mais fácil.

Literalmente irrompendo na sala onde seu marido se encontrava, a kunoichi ignorou todos os convidados e se dirigiu a Yukito, interrompendo a conversa dele com Kasuo.

- Lá fora, agora. – disse ela com a voz extremamente seca e raivosa. Sem esperar por uma resposta da parte de Yukito, ela se dirigiu à porta envidraçada que dava acesso à parte externa da casa. Yukito mal tinha fechado a porta quando Tenten começou.

- Seu canalha, traidor! – esbravejou Tenten alto o suficiente para ser escutada na sala ao lado – Como você pode?

- Do que raios você...– parando repentinamente e arregalando os olhos, ele engoliu em seco e claramente nervoso antes de continuar - Como você soube?

- Escutei Hiromitsu contando para a esposa. – na sala ao lado, todos os presentes olharam para o casal citado pela morena – Droga, Yukito! Eu confiava em você! Sei que nunca houve amor no nosso casamento, mas esperava pelo menos respeito da sua parte! Como acha que eu me senti quando ouvi de HiromitsuiroHuhhhhhhHHHHh que você me traia?

-/-/-/-/-/

Mais cedo naquele dia, quando Tenten e Neji juntos contaram a Yukito o plano que haviam bolado, o atual Senhor Feudal teve que assumir a si mesmo que o amante de sua esposa era um baita de um manipulador. E um gênio. O plano era simples e tornava o problema de se ter convidados em casa num ponto forte, sendo colocado em prática quase na mesma hora.

O plano começava com a volta de seu pai e Takane para a casa em que viviam ao pé das montanhas levando com eles Aime, que se tornaria uma belíssima ruiva para que quando voltasse ninguém a reconhecesse.

No meio da manhã, pouco depois da partida de Mitsuo, Yukito procurou Hiromitsu com a desculpa de que precisava conversar com um homem experiente e de que não tinha coragem de encarar o pai. Se passando por um homem desesperado, contou ao fofoqueiro convidado que, apesar das suspeitas de todos que estavam na casa, na verdade o infiel do casamento era ele e não Tenten. Fingindo uma espécie de culpa, Yukito contou a Hiromitsu que tinha traído Tenten apenas uma vez, com um amor de sua juventude que reencontrara sem querer numa viagem que fez sem a companhia da esposa.

Como esperado, logo após Yukito terminar de "abrir seu coração e medos", Hiromitsu correu em procura da esposa para contar a novidade, sendo sutilmente seguido por Tenten que "acidentalmente" acabou por escutar Hiromitsu contar a traição de Yukito. Agora eles estavam ali, tendo uma séria briga conjugal, com a certeza de que todos que estavam na sala ao lado estavam ouvindo.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que te contasse que te trai? Ou ainda melhor, que eu pedisse permissão pra te trair? Eu não fiz por querer, Tenten. Quando percebi, eu e ela já estávamos juntos. E sabe o que eu descobri, Tenten? Que eu a amo. – O tom de voz de Yukito estava calmo quando proferiu essas palavras, porque, apesar de tudo, aquela era a mais pura verdade.

O silencio reinou por um tempo, e, ao olhar para frente, percebeu que Tenten estava se segurando para não rir. Era possível ver vultos próximos à janela que dava para a varanda onde estavam, Claramente o show que deram ali chamou a atenção de todos. Ótimo. Assim como aconteceu com Tenten, um sorriso insistiu em tentar brotar no seu rosto. Levando a mão ao rosto como um homem desesperado e cansado, Yukito escondeu uma risada silenciosa. Ele e Tenten mereciam um Oscar.

- Desculpe, eu deveria ter te contado. Antes de tudo você é minha amiga, a primeira pessoa em quem eu pude confiar em muito tempo... Droga, Tenten, como nós chegamos a essa situação?!

- Não sei, Yukito, eu realmente não sei. – Tenten acrescentou um tom de cansaço na voz - Acho que o que me deixou mais indignada foi descobrir por terceiros algo tão importante. Peguei pesado, eu também preciso pedir desculpas...

- Tenten... – o nome da esposa saiu como um suspiro dos lábios de Yukito.

- Eu sei o que está pensando. Vamos esperar todos irem embora para decidir qual a melhor maneira de anunciarmos a nossa separação. Você merece ser feliz com a mulher que você ama. – Dizendo isso, Tenten se dirigiu à porta que a levaria de volta ao interior da casa. Apesar de toda aquela conversa ser uma farsa, aquela última frase era um desejo sincero do seu coração.

Entretanto antes que Tenten chegasse à porta, Yukito a parou.

- Desejo o mesmo para você.

-/-/-/-/-

Quando Tenten entrou novamente na mansão, deixando Yukito na varanda, viu que todos os olhares se voltaram para a sua pessoa. Ignorando a todos, ela se dirigiu ao interior da casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela estava quase chegando à cozinha quando encontrou com Neji.

- Estava te procurando. – disse ele – Aconteceu um imprevisto, eu vou ter que voltar pra Konoha.

Embora soubesse que Neji deveria voltar pra Konoha no dia seguinte, Tenten tinha em seu interior a intenção de passar aquela última noite com ele, uma despedida que no ponto de vista da morena era mais que merecida. Afinal, desde que entrara na roleta russa que era ser um membro importante da política do país do Fogo, aquele era o momento mais delicado.

- Eu... Bem, eu esperava que você... – respirando fundo, Tenten firmou a voz e continuou – Entendo. Problemas no clã.

- Droga, Tenten! – puxando a Mitsashi para uma saleta perto de onde estavam, Neji fechou a porta atrás de si e, sem perder tempo, abaixou a cabeça tomando os lábios vermelhos e convidativos da mulher à sua frente. O beijo foi sôfrego, desesperado e somente foi interrompido para ser substituído por uma sensação maravilhosa. – Eu te amo.

- Parece que Yukito não é o único que é infiel ao casamento. – disse um vulto no batente da porta.

Continua...


End file.
